


Gil Brodie/Scott Ryder (An Expanded Love Story)

by Feena_c



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feena_c/pseuds/Feena_c
Summary: Gil Brodie and Scott Ryder romance story, inspired by Mass Effect: Andromeda but adjusting/expanding things for more in-depth characterization and feels.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara & Male Ryder | Scott, Gil Brodie/Male Ryder | Scott, Gil Brodie/Ryder
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	1. Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something of a ‘fix-it’ fic for Gil Brodie’s romance in MEA. I love Gil and his character; his writing is adorable but there’s just… not enough of it, and there is some stuff in it that is very awkwardly handled imo. So I decided to write this to expand some things, slightly alter things to hopefully make some things like cringey, and to just enjoy my boys. 
> 
> So a heads up on what to expect from this fic both Gil and not-Gil related:   
> \- More Gil/Ryder interactions! Just more of them flirting/getting to know each other/interacting.   
> \- Both twins being around, because double the Ryder is always fun.   
> \- Altered Jill to be less uncomfortable. More of a friend, less of a procreation pushing void. I didn’t want to cut her; I want to try to stay close to the in-game stuff just… hopefully a bit better, imo.   
> \- No steamy sex scene addition. I know that was a complaint for people re Gil’s romance but I am not a reader and certainly not a writer of scenes like that so I’m sorry if that’s what you’re looking for I recommend that whenever in the story you feel like it’s appropriate, go find a lemon one-shot or whatever, read that, and come back.   
> \- Some pro-AI SAM stuff   
> \- Slightly improved Dad!Ryder relations  
> \- VERY background Sara/Jaal (so background you'll miss it)  
> \- Yes to kids; but not in the same way/timeframe as presented in game. I personally never want to have kids, but it feels like an integral part of Gil’s story (to me! ymmv) so I didn’t want to cut it, but I did want to make it more proactive on Gil/Scott’s part.   
> \- I refer to M!Ryder as Scott through much of this. I designed my own adorable boy, but I used Scott as his name anyway cause it’s cool hearing people say your actual name, not just surname. If you don’t like that… uh, sorry. 
> 
> Honestly I skip a lot of stuff that is part of the ‘story’ cause it’s not relevant to Gil/Ryder. I could go back and add more to flesh out other relationships etc but I know that’s not what anyone is here for. You are here for Gil. I try to do just enough to explain what’s going on/plot progression when necessary. If more is needed/desired anywhere let me know! Hope you enjoy!

“Woah! Those mountains are floating!” Liam pointed out the window. 

“Damn. We’re not in Kansas anymore, huh Toto?” Scott said, glancing sideways at his sister. 

“Doesn’t exactly look like Oz down there either,” Sara said. He could hear the frown in her voice, despite her light words. 

“Wh--” Liam was cut off as several of the passengers, Scott included, shouted. The shuttle lurched abruptly, nearly knocking them all off their feet. 

“Lightning strike!” Scott heard someone shout over the comm. 

Scott caught his balance, or rather Sara caught his belt as she held onto a handgrip near the seats. 

“Shuttle two, status!” Another voice called. 

Then all hell broke loose. The door of the shuttle was suddenly just--gone. Scott hadn’t even seen it go it just wasn’t there anymore. 

“Ryder!” Liam screamed. Scott jumped forward automatically, reaching for Liam’s hand. Liam was bloody hanging out the side of the shuttle!

“Liam!” Sara shouted automatically, adjusting her stance to provide more of an anchor for Scott as he tried to grab Liam to pull him back inside. There was another explosion somewhere, and to Scott it felt more like the shuttle simply moved out from under his feet than him moving, but whichever it was he was suddenly outside. He couldn’t see Liam, or Sara, or even the shuttles. 

“SAM!” he screamed as the floating rocks they’d been admiring a moment ago started flying past him. No, he was  _ falling _ past them. Fast. 

“Jumpjet is malfunctioning,” SAM said calmly in his ear. 

“Get it working!” Scott shrieked. 

“Approaching terminal velocity.”

“SAM!” 

\----

Scott groaned as he tried to sit up. The jumpjet had finally fired, but not in time for him to manage a gentle landing. That, and he’d landed on a steep hillside and gone tumbling down it. Scott looked around dazedly. He wasn’t dead, he was pretty sure. So that was something. 

“Liam!” He called, staggering to his feet. “SAM, what happened? Is everyone ok?” Scott asked. No answer came. “SAM?” Nothing. Scott glanced around, catching a glimpse of white armor a few yards away. He started jogging towards it. “Sara!” He shouted when he got close enough to tell who it was. She was sitting on the ground, her omni-tool glowing as she repaired something on her helmet. 

“Sara, you okay?” Scott crouched beside her. She nodded a bit jerkily. 

“Yeah--yeah just--don’t breathe the air,” she gasped as her helmet’s repair finished and oxygen pressure was restored. 

Scott nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder lightly. “Got it. Any broken bones or anything?” 

Sara shook her head. “No--I’m fine.”

“Ryder--Ryders,” Liam came running up, panting. “You two alright?” 

Scott nodded and stood up, overing Sara a hand. “Yeah, fine. You?”

“All in one piece. Shit--can you believe that?” 

\----

“We’ll make a perimeter--watch his back, Scott.” Sara nodded towards their father and Scott gave a mini-salute. 

“Will do.” 

Pathfinder Ryder snorted in mock indignation. He could wipe the floor with either of his kids in combat, but it was cute. “Keep up, then,” he said, ducking between the doors they’d just managed to get open. 

Sara waved for Liam to follow her while Cora went around to the right. 

“Time to have a conversation,” Alec said. 

“With who?” 

“More like with ‘what’.” Alec said, stepping towards what looked to be a console of some sort at the center of the room. 

“A moment. The syntax is complicated.” SAM said. 

There was a brief pause, then Alec’s omnitool let up, and so did the console. 

“...Oh. Wow,” Scott breathed. 

The room was illuminated for a moment as Alec mentally wrestled with the controls, bending them to his will. Then some sort of pulse went out and Alec staggered back slightly. 

“You alright?” Scott asked, stepping forward and touching his arm. 

“Fine--fine.” Alec patted his hand once. 

“Did it… work?” Scott asked, looking around. The lightshow had been impressive but…

Alec turned on his heel and walked back outside. Scott heard his breath catch over the comm as he followed. Scott’s own steps slowed as he walked outside. 

“You guys did something! What the--what did you do? The sky’s clearing up like… I’ve never seen anything like this!” Sara’s voice came over the comm.

“It’s working,” Alec said confidently. 

“That’s… amazing,” Scott said softly, looking up and squinting into the bright, clear sky. “How can it do that?” 

“I don’t know exactly. We’ll figure it out, though. For the moment, we’ve bought ourselves some time. And hope.” Alec turned, grinning at Scott. 

“That’s all people need. Heading back to your position,” Sara said over the comm. 

Scott made a small sound something like a laugh. “Incredible.” 

“Well at least Andromdea is living up to expectations in--” Alec cut off, turning his head sharply. Scott turned too--there was a loud sound, getting louder. 

Scott grunted as he was knocked off his feet by something. He reached out, flailing to grab something as he realized he was still being pushed back. He caught his hand on something he couldn’t see and had just a moment to look up and see a crate flying at his face--

\----

Scott opened his eyes, burning slightly. The light--no. He gasped, and it hurt. He rolled over, trying to ask SAM what was happening but he couldn’t speak--he couldn’t draw a breath. He coughed, blinking. He mind was foggy--he couldn’t concentrate. His chest was burning!

“--evac!” 

Scott looked up and spotted Alec. He distantly recognized that he was limping, but the thought came and went as he tried again to draw breath--and failed. He squeezed his eyes shut. Someone was talking to him but he couldn’t hear it properly, there was a buzzing in his brain. 

A hand on his shoulder, a sound like snapping metal and plastic, then suddenly he couldn’t hear anything at all except his own breathing. Breathing! He could breathe again! He coughed, it hurt. His chest was still on fire, and he felt lightheaded. He tipped forward, the world going black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this story is finished; gonna be posting... maybe every other day or smt? We'll see. But yes, all 21 chapters are done. Look forward to it!


	2. Family First

Sara sprinted towards the spot SAM was pinging on their HUDs. Cora was close beside her, and Liam just behind. Cora was shouting something to the shuttle, but Sara wasn’t listening to her. 

_ I love you, Sara. _

Sara’s eyes burned as tears threatened to come, but something held them back. Disbelief? Denial? Focus? Dad hadn’t elaborated, but something had happened to Scott’s suit and he had to make a choice--and he was choosing Scott. 

_ Take care of each other. _

Sara spotted her dad’s black armor, and Scott’s white. They were both crumbled on the ground. 

“Dad!”

__ _ Tell Scott I love him.  _

Sara came to an uncomfortable stop on the rocky ground, dropping to her knees beside them both. She felt like her own heart stopped as she took in the sight. Her dad was laying there, no helmet. He was--he was gone. Sara froze for a split second, then her alliance training took over and she turned away, scooting across to Scott as Cora took her place near Alec. Liam moved around behind her, hovering near Scott. 

“Scott! Scott, can you hear me?” Sara rolled him over, he wasn’t answering. 

“Scott has been exposed to the planet’s atmosphere for 3 minutes and 28 seconds. He is experiencing neurological, cardiac, and pulmonary damage from the toxins in the air. He needs medical attention.” SAM’s voice echoed in her ears. 

“Where is the shuttle!?” She yelled at Liam. 

“2 minutes out,” Liam said, voice tight. 

Sara turned away from him with a frustrated sound. She looked at her father for a moment, tears burning down her cheeks finally without her consent. She refocused on Scott. “Don’t you dare fucking do this to me! Don’t you dare die on me, Scott! Wake up!” She grabbed at his chestplate but didn’t shake him, instead lowering her forehead to rest on her hands for a moment as she tried to steady her breathing. “Come on, Scott. You’re fine. You’re gonna be fine. We’ve got you,” she whispered, rocking back on her heels. 

\----

__ _ Come on, Scott. Wake up. You’re gonna be fine. I love you. _

Scott blinked against a bright, artificial light shining over him. It took a moment for him to really be aware enough of himself to try moving. Where…?

“Hey, you’re awake! Hey, Sara! He’s awake!” 

Scott glanced to the side, searching for whoever was speaking. Then Sara was there, leaning over him. 

“Scott!” Her voice wavered. “Are you okay?” 

Scott blinked again, closing his eyes for a moment as they stung. “Mm--one hell of a headache. But yeah, I think so.” 

Sara sunk down into a chair, covering her mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding onto his arm. 

Scott sat up slowly, looking around. “Where are we--what happened?” 

Liam glanced uneasily at Sara, who nodded and waved for him to leave. “Ask Lexi to come check on him, would you?” 

Liam nodded and withdrew. 

“Sara--what’s wrong? What happened?” Scott could tell from the hollow sound in her voice that something was wrong. Very wrong. 

Sara gave him a tight look and stood up, hugging him tightly. He reached up and patted her arm. “Hey, I’m ok. What’s up?” 

Sara stepped back. “Scott… Dad’s gone.” 

Scott flinched, mind not processing. “What? Gone--where--... What do you mean?” 

Sara pressed her lips together, not looking him in the eye. “He’s dead, Scott. Back on Habitat 7 there was… an accident.” 

Scott sat up fully. “What happened?” he prompted again. He tried to remember. It was fuzzy, but he remembered falling. He’d been talking to their dad; he’d been fine. 

“The vault it… threw out some sort of energy wave or something. It threw you and dad off the platform.” 

“But--he was fine! I remember seeing him, he was limping but--” Scott cut off, the pieces suddenly falling into place. He hadn’t been able to breath, the light, his helmet. He should be dead after exposure but… he wasn’t. 

“Sara…” 

“Your helmet was damaged--it was irreparable. You would’ve died before the shuttle could get there so…” 

Scott covered his face with his hands. Sara leaned forward and hugged him again. “He chose you, Scott.” 

Scott shook in her arms. 

“He told me--he told me to tell you he loves you.” Sara stopped, her own throat tight with emotion. She turned, pressing her face into his shoulder. It was just the two of them now. Over 600 years and millions of lightyears… for this. She squeezed her eyes shut, sinking down onto the bed next to him and sobbing with him. 


	3. Legacy

Scott sat down heavily on the bed, staring into the middle distance blankly. 

Sara appeared and leaned against the desk nearby after a couple minutes. She’d been saying something to one of the technicians in the hall. 

Scott moved just his eyes to meet hers and they shared a tight look. What the hell. 

“How’re we doing?” she asked, pulling out the desk’s chair and sitting across from him. Scott rubbed at his face for a moment. 

“Overwhelmed.” 

“To put it mildly?” Sara prompted, smiling in sympathy. Honestly she’d wanted to punch several people today, she wasn’t sure how she hadn’t. Or how he hadn’t. Addison, Tann, the whole lot of them were a pack of wolves. Well, maybe not all, but too damn many. This was their leadership now? The initiative really was a mess. And they expected Scott to fix it, because their dad had given him SAM. Now Scott was the Pathfinder, and Sara knew better than anyone that that wasn’t something he had been prepared for. 

Scott scoffed, dropping his hands. “I don’t know what dad was thinking.” 

“He was thinking about you. Without SAM Dr. T’perro might not…”  _ Not have been able to save you _ , she finished mentally. 

Scott sighed, long and heavy. “Get the feeling from some of them they’d rather I hadn’t--” 

“Fuck them. They’re just a buncha assholes.” Sara frowned, though it softened as Scott smiled at her. “She sighed now. “And scared. Without a golden world, we’re all gonna starve. Maybe not tomorrow but…” 

“But we’ve gotta find a home.” Scott finished. 

Sara nodded. She reached out and patted Scott’s arm. “We’ve got this. You may be the Pathfinder, but it’s not all on you. You’ve got me. And Cora, and Liam. And we’re gonna get a ship in a few days and we’ll get a crew. We’ll make it work. Dad didn’t--” Sara cleared her throat. “Mom and dad didn’t raise no wimps,” she said gruffly. 

Scott snorted, moving to put his hand on hers. “Yeah. You’re right. It’s… gonna be rough but… we’ll finish this. For them.” 

“Damn straight.” Sara agreed. 

\----

Scott took a breath as he saw the Tempest fly into view. This was going to the their ship? It was… gorgeous. He heard Sara make a quiet, excited sound beside him. He turned and she was grinning like a schoolgirl. 

“You seein’ this bro?” she asked. 

He nodded, mouth open slightly. “It’s…” 

“Amazing? Beautiful? Ack, this is the first good day we’ve had here. I am so calling dibs on being first on board.” 

“Pretty sure there’s already someone on board, I mean, someone flew it here.” 

Sara whacked his shoulder lightly, groaning. “Come on asshole, let’s go take a closer look.” 

“Gonna have to beat me!” Liam said, jogging past them. 

“Hey!” Sara darted after him. 

Cora opened her mouth to say something to Scott, but he was already gone too. She sighed and shook her head. Enthusiasm was good, right? 

\----

“I’ll head on down and get busy. Nice flying, Kallo.” Vetra waved and headed back out towards the walkway now that they were up in the air. Well, above the air, having left the atmosphere of the Nexus. They were out in space, heading towards Eos. They were really doing it. Scott shot Sara a look; excited, scared, eager all at once. She had a similar glint in her eyes. 

“This ship really is amazing, Kallo. We’re gonna take a little tour, well, a big tour, now that we’re en route. Nice to meet you, too, Suvi!” Sara said from her spot behind Kallo. 

“A pleasure.” Suvi nodded. 

“I’m sure you’ll find the rest of the ship pleasing as well, though nothing can quite beat the Pilot’s seat.” Kallo smiled. 

Scott laughed. “I’m sure. Thanks.” 

Sara grabbed his arm and shook it once the door to the cockpit closed behind them. “This place is the shit! Look at it!” 

“I know! It’s amazing!” 

“Come on, let’s go find the room they mentioned was supposed to be the Pathfinder’s. I wanna know if I need to fight you for it.” Sara pulled up the ship map and moved towards the ladder. Scott snorted and followed. 

“As if you could beat me.” 

“No biotics, they’re cheating!” Sara called. 

“Bullshit! No using your Alliance training, then!” 

“That’s a skill, I learned how to kick ass with my bare hands.” Sara said as she opened the door to the living area assigned to the Pathfinder.

“You think controlling my biotics isn’t a skill?” Scott joked, he knew she knew how much effort it took to control his abilities. Scott nearly bumping into Sara who had stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Okay--I think you should have to share.” Sara said after a moment. 

“This view is crazy!” Scott said, smiling slowly at the sight. 

Sara walked in and started poking around. “I’m sure we can find another bed somewhere.” She commented. They’d often shared a room growing up; moving around as much as they had they’d never rented large places--wasn’t much point when they didn’t own much. 

“Can and will are two different things,” Scott said as he flopped back on the large bed already set up. 

“Uhhuh. Come on, let’s go check out the hanger.” Sara jumped up and Scott moved to follow, both taking their time to admire the setup. Plenty of open space. They had different ideas for what to do with it, naturally. 

“Hey you two, like what you’re finding?” Vetra called from one of the side rooms. 

“Vetra! Hey, you mentioned back channels. I’ve got a question for you…” Sara walked off towards her as Scott stood in the middle of the room, looking around and admiring the place. 

“Pathfinder Ryder to Engineering, Ryder to Engineering.” A voice came over the ship’s comm, followed by snickering which abruptly cut off. “Oh shit, is this thing on?” 

Scott snorted, amused, looking towards Sara and Vetra. Sara smiled and shrugged but didn’t move, clearly engaged in her conversation with Vetra. 

Scott glanced around to get his bearings and headed for engineering. 


	4. Slumming It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post the first few chapters as a group so we could get to meeting Gil. Now you must wait.

Gil heard the door swish open and tensed slightly, face warming with embarrassment. He’d had no idea the comm was actually working yet--Vetra must’ve it fixed. Damn it! Hopefully the Pathfinder had a sense of humor. If they didn’t… well then Gil probably wouldn’t have gotten along with them anyway. Better to find out now than later. 

Scott slowed after walking through the doorway into engineering. There was only one person there; standing over a console looking very focused on his work. 

“Hey,” Scott said casually, waving lazily as the man glanced over his shoulder at him. 

“Pathfinder. Slumming it down here to see how the riffraff are making out?” The man turned, leaning back against his console. He looked perfectly relaxed. Internally Gil was swearing at himself for looking like an idiot--the Pathfinder was… well shit, he was attractive. 

Scott smiled, choosing not to bring up the fact the man had--inadvertently--called him here. The guy was kinda cute. “Slumming it? Engine’s most important part of the ship, isn’t it? We aren’t getting too far without you, uh, Engineer…?” Scott prompted. Nobody had name tags around here. 

“Gil Brodie; chief engineer and utterly shocked they’ve actually put someone smart in charge.” Gil gave him a slight smile, obviously pleased by the comment about the engine. “So you’re Ryder, yeah?” 

“That’s me. Scott. Nice to meet you. How long have you been assigned to the Tempest?” Scott held out his hand, which Gill shook. Kallo and Suvi seemed very familiar with things, but Vetra had obviously been a last minute addition. Scott was curious which camp Gil fell into. 

“I’ve been working on the Tempest since getting woken up. Well, off and on. Not much to do until the last couple weeks when you lot arrived. Thanks by the way. If you hadn’t shown up I’d still be stuck watching dust collect on my baby.” Gil nodded his head back towards the engine. 

Scott grinned. “Oh, I do more than just show up. Wait and see.” He hadn’t really meant to say it but… as Sara said, his mouth usually started going before his brain. Especially when the person he was talking to was good looking. Generally it worked out; most people like a little flirting. 

Gil chuckled and crossed his arms. He indeed seemed to like a little flirting--nice, Scott thought. “Oh yeah? Then I’ll be sure to keep my eyes open. Wouldn’t want to miss anything.” Gil felt himself relaxing. This Pathfinder, it seemed, was definitely going to fit his style. “And neither will you--I’ve got this thing purring like a kitten. We’ll get you where you need to be and start getting this shitshow back on track. Will be nice to have some chance of surviving out here--I was starting to think I’d made a big ‘oops’ coming to Andromeda.” 

Scott nodded. “I gather things were pretty grim on the Nexus before we arrived.”

Gil snorted. “No kidding. No arks showing, no Pathfinders, no golden worlds, then people start fighting each other--people who were friends--over scraps. It was just… sad.” Gil frowned, reflecting. He wasn’t one to dwell, and quickly gave Scott another--slightly weak--smile. “You’re here now, though. So hopefully we can start fixin’ some of this.” 

Scott nodded. “We’ll do our best. I--” Scott cut off, looking over his shoulder as the door opened. Sara was done with Vetra, it seemed. “Oh, hey. Gil, meet my sister, Sara. Sara this is Gil Brodie, our engineer.” 

“Pleasure,” Sara said, reaching for his hand. 

The group exchanged a few more superficial words and then Scott and Sara left to continue their tour of the ship and to get settled. 

Gil turned back to his console, a smile lingering on his face. He was really excited to finally get to work in Andromeda--and to find that more likeable sorts were being added to the team. 

\----

Sara clicked her helmet into place, looking at Scott to see if he was ready. He finished securing his shin-plate and stood up, giving a thumbs up. 

“Remember, it’s fairly safe within the perimeter of the camp, but don’t go wandering off beyond that. The radiation is too high for your suits to handle for long.” Kallo said over the comm. 

“Got it,” Cora answered. She gestured for Scott to lead the way. 

“Well, let’s go check it out.” They had just landed on Eos; another supposed golden world that hadn’t gone to plan. Scott waited as the ramp door opened, stomach a bit tight. He had no idea what to expect he’d end up doing down here, but he had to do something. Everyone was counting on him. It was… daunting, to say the least. But he wouldn’t show it beyond a slight frown. Dad had given him this responsibility--and Scott Ryder never ran from a challenge. 

Scott walked down the ramp as SAM gave an overview of the situation again. It was windy, and sand was blowing everywhere. 

“Charming,” Sara commented. 

“A little TLC and we could make something of it,” Liam countered, ever the optimist it seemed. 

“Need to add a W in there for water. And maybe some trees as a windbreak.” Scott raised his hand, adjusting his helmet’s settings so the glare wasn’t so intense. 

“Come on, small steps for mankind and all that.” Sara started walking towards the abandoned outpost buildings. 

“And Turians, and Salarians, and Asari and…” Scott listed off as he followed. 


	5. Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after settling Eos

Scott leaned on the railing in the ship’s cargo area and shouted down. “How’s she look?” 

Gil turned his head up and smiled. “Nice piece of work you’ve found here. I’ve been looking her over all morning--gonna make a couple adjustments to make her a bit more responsive then you’ll really have an exceptional ground vehicle to take you around.”

Scott walked over to the ladder and slid down, coming to stand next to Gil to look into the panel he had opened on the Nomad’s side. “Oh yeah? She didn’t seem unresponsive down there.” 

Gil shook his head, putting the panel back in place. “Minor stuff--you probably wouldn’t notice it was missing but perfection is elusive. Don’t worry, I’ll get her there.” 

Scott chuckled. “Whatever you say.” 

“Oh, really?” Gil said, tone purposefully flirtatious. He wasn’t facing Scott directly but subtly watched for his reaction. 

Scott adjusted his stance slightly, intentionally slowly. “If you’re lucky.” 

Gil snorted, pleased to see his initial impression of Ryder was holding firm. He continued replacing bolts on the panel, and Scott watched him for a moment in silence.

“So what brought you to Andromeda, Gil?” he asked.

Gil shrugged one shoulder. “Not much holding me in the Milky Way. I was looking for something to do.” 

Scott raised and eyebrow. “So you picked a one-way trip to another galaxy? Some might say that’s a little extreme.” Scott’s expression was amused; he wasn’t one of those people, but everyone who knew them knew the Ryder’s were crazy. 

“Would they? I suppose they would. Truth is,” Gil grunted as he opened another panel which didn’t want to budge. “I never really found my purpose back home. Never really found where I fit. Startin’ off again in another galaxy seemed like a good way to sort of… wipe the whole slate clean, you know?” 

“Got a record? Were you a ‘bad boy’ back home, Gil?” Scott teased. 

Gil snorted. “Oh, _ definitely _ . But no, no record. Just a string of odd jobs and… ya know. Not much else. Then I won a game of cards against Vetra--and got me and me best bud two seats to Andromeda.” 

“You won seats from Vetra?” 

Gil nodded. “Oh, I win all kinds of stuff from everybody. I thought poker might be my calling for a while.” 

Scott laughed, slightly disbelieving. “You’re shitting me.” 

“No! I’m great at poker. Try me sometime. That's how I’m gonna get the Tempest from you, you know.” 

Scott grinned. “As if. You don’t have anything to bet to match it.” 

“Ohh, ouch.” Gil winced. 

“You seriously won tickets?” Scott asked. 

Gil nodded, clearly pleased with himself. “Sure did.” 

Scott shook his head, trying to imagine that. “So who’s your friend? They on the Nexus?” 

“For the moment. Though with you getting Eos kick started she may be heading there soon. Her name’s Jill--I know! Don’t say anything.” 

Scott expression wrinkled in amusement, but he kept his mouth shut. “What’s she do?” 

“Reproduction specialist. Here to help everybody get their sexy on and start makin’ babies. Not a lot of demand, since we’re all still worried about starving, but… hopefully sometime.” 

“Oh yeah? Huh.” Scott knew he and everyone else had biological inhibitors in place to prevent a population increase before the initiative was ready, but he hadn’t really thought about the process involved in undoing that. Scott blushed. As much as he enjoyed flirting with people, he wasn’t sure he could handle that job. “So how long have you been friends? Must be pretty close if you came to Andromeda together.”

Gil smiled. “Yeah--she’s kinda like my family. We’ve known each other for… pfff, like ten years or something now? Ages. She’s the only person who’s really stuck with me through thick and thin--don’t know if I’d have had the balls to come to Andromeda if she hadn’t been game.” 

Scott watched Gil, considering. “Not super close to your family then?” 

Gil made a slightly drawn out, hesitant sound. “Not much to be close to. Just me and my mom. No siblings or anything so once mom passed, no, not close to any family.” 

Scott made a face.  _ Oops. _ “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” It still stung to talk about his mom, too. He mentally forced away thinking about his dad--that was too fresh. 

Gil shrugged. “It’s alright, been a long time.” 

There was an awkward silence. Scott was curious if Jill also didn’t have much in the way of family ties, but after that he wasn’t about to ask. “So what’s Jill up to now, since there’s no room for babies yet?” 

Gil smirked and turned, poking Scott lightly on the arm. “Waiting for  _ you _ to get some golden worlds up and running. Nah--I mean, yes, but also she’s helping out in one of the medical clinics on the Nexus. She’s not a nurse or doctor or anything but she can put on a basic bandage and hand out painkillers.” 

Scott nodded. “Well, hopefully I’ll get her back to her real job soon.” 

“You do that--she keeps messaging me asking what the hell you’re up to.” Gil said, turning back to close up the second panel. 

“What have you told her?” Scott asked.

“That you’re working on it. We can’t all be as laser-focused on our jobs as I am.” 

“Thanks?” Scott tilted his head slightly. 

“Ahh, you’re doing fine. We’ve got Eos started! That’s better than we’ve had in months. She’s already a fan. So am I, so no worries.” Gil winked. 

“Glad to hear it.” Scott gave him a quick smile, mentally flashing back to when they’d first returned to the Nexus after Eos and some woman had stopped him to cuss him out and tell him his dad was shit and had stranded them all in Andromeda to die. Oh, and while they were talking, he was shit, too. Not the best ‘welcome back’. He hadn’t told Sara about it yet. She’d flip her shit. 

“You alright?” Gil asked, noticing Scott had gone quiet and was frowning. 

“Hmm? Yeah, sorry. Just thought of something I need to take care of. Thanks for chatting, Gil.” 

“Anytime.” Gil watched him walk away, curious about the sudden change in his affect. Well, he was the Pathfinder. Maybe he really did just have shit to do--hell, Gil knew he did. He turned back to his tinkering. 


	6. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Aya/meeting the Angara.

“Look--I don’t--” Gil frowned, frustrated that he couldn’t get a word in as Kallo kept talking down to him, literally. Gil was standing on the base level having just come from the bathroom when Kallo ambushed him, standing just outside the door to the bridge and lecturing him on how the Tempest was “perfect! In no need of changes blah blah blah” Gil stopped listening as he stared at the thick glass of the walkway. There were a lot of smudges since everyone moved in and--he squinted. Handprints? Weird. 

“Are you listening to me?” 

Gil blinked back to Kallo. “Not really.” 

Kallo made an exasperated sound and turned around, heading back into the bridge. Gil turned to head back to the engine room, stopping short as he spotted Scott with his arms crossed loosely at the other end of the hall. 

“Oh--hey.” 

“Hey. You two uh, seem to have some... professional differences.” Scott said, eyebrow raised. 

Gil snorted. “Yeah. That’s one way to put it. He’s just--doesn’t want me changing anything. But I have to. It’s my ship to keep up now, I’m in charge of making it work for us. He may have worked on the design but it’s not in the shop anymore.” 

Scott nodded slowly. “Fair enough, I’m not gonna argue with my engineer. But I also don’t want my pilot getting road rage. Try to play nice, maybe?” 

Gil sighed. “Yeah--alright.  _ Maybe _ when you start playing nice with my ship.” Gil’s affect changed, smirking. 

Scott stopped, he’d been heading to his room. “ _ Your _ ship is it now?” he smiled playfully. “When did I not play nice with it?” 

“Uh, when you flew it through the Scourge? We were on fire, landed on a planet with a new species, ring any bells?”

Scott laughed. “Wasn’t my first choice.” 

“Uhhuh. Well try not to do it again, yeah? Took me 60 hours straight to get that shit fixed.” 

“Straight?” Scott asked, vaguely alarmed. 

“Yeah. I’m gonna single handedly run the Nexus’ stocks out of coffee at this rate. So no more joy riding okay?” Gil crossed his arms, mock anger in his voice. 

Scott raised his hands defensively. “Okay, okay. I’ll do my best. But how about you limit yourself to 12 hour shifts and then get some sleep, huh? Can’t have you falling asleep and falling into the engine while it’s running.” 

“Should I tell Lexi you want her job?” Gil grinned. 

“Absolutely not. But how about you don’t make me make her tell you?” Scott countered. 

“Pfft. Killjoy.”

“That’s me. Real party pooper. Everyone says so.” Scott gave him another playful look and continued into his quarters. 

Gil snorted and shook his head, returning to engineering. 

\----

“Hey, Jill,” Gil tried to sound bored as he spoke, though he was excited to speak to her. She’d been filling in for someone the last couple days and hadn’t had time to call.

“Gil! Hey loser--how’s life?” 

“Good, actually. How’re you?” he asked, sitting back and swiveling his chair slowly. 

“Tired. Gonna hit the sack as soon as we hang up, but I figured I should say hi for a couple minutes. Thought you might be getting bored and lonely out there without me.” He could hear her smiling, which made him smile. 

“Pfft, I wish. Running the Pathfinder’s ship tends to keep me pretty occupied.” 

“Running it? You get a promotion I didn’t hear about?” Jill teased. 

“I’ve been running it since day one.” 

“The Pathfinder know that?” Jill asked. 

“I remind him when I need to.” 

“Mhmm, I’m sure you do. So how’s it going? Heard you guys made first contact with another species--that true?” Jill’s usually sarcastic tone shifted with genuine curiosity. 

Technically Gil shouldn’t be talking about their missions with anyone, but he knew the official report had already been transmitted and was just taking its sweet time to get through Tann’s red pen. And Jill could keep her mouth shut. “Yeah--crazy shit. Ryder went out there and met them--in his fucking civvies--and somehow nobody got shot so hey, better than our first first contact right?” 

“That’s crazy!”

“Is that jealousy I hear? Sorry you didn’t pick a job that gets you on the Pathfinder’s crew?” Gil teased. He could practically hear Jill rolling her eyes. 

“As if, asshole. I get to help  _ create life _ . I’m practically a goddess.”

“Is that a maniacal laugh I hear coming? Tsk. Should I be worried about that?” Gil grinned. 

“Nothing to see here, mister. You just keep your head in that ship engine and don’t worry about the army of babies I’m making.” There was a brief silence before her affect broke and Jill laughed. “What about the new guys though, huh? The aliens? What are they like?” 

\----

Sara flopped down on the end of Scott’s bed, nearly bouncing the datapad out of his hands. “Hey!”

“What’s up, nerd?” Sara asked, pulling one leg up and back towards her chest, stretching. 

Scott rolled his eyes and closed the report he’d been working on. “Trying to get some shit done, but I can see that’s not going to be happening. What’s up?” 

“How can you focus with this loud ass music playing?” she asked. 

“What? I thought you liked this group.” 

“I do! I said it’s loud!” Sara sat up. “SAM, tell Scott this is too loud.” 

“I have already informed the Pathfinder of the risks of listening to music at this volume level.” SAM replied. 

Scott shot the SAM node in his room a dirty look. “Fine, turn it down. For now. What’s up Sara?” 

Sara rolled over onto her stomach. “I was just talking to our new guy, Jaal…” 


	7. Friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Havarl. I like to imagine lots of small interactions between the boys having happened leading up to this, hard to write the very tiny sorts of interactions I mean in an interesting way to read so fill in with some of your own imaginings for pre-date stuff. Mild flirting, chats about their life, histories, etc. Making friends sorts of conversations.

Gil looked up from his datapad as he walked through the comm room into the hall. 

“Saraaaaa, come on,” Scott begged. He was laying on the walkway, one arm hanging over the edge, reaching for something Sara was holding as she stood on the same level as Gil. 

“You promise?” Sara asked firmly. 

“Fine, okay, just hand it up would you?” Scott pushed himself up on his one arm, looking down at her. 

She tossed his hoodie up to him, turning and spotting Gil. She nodded. “Hey, Brodie.”

Gil nodded in return as Sara turned on her heel and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Scott pushed himself up onto his knees, pulling his hoodie on over his tee. “Hey, Gil.” Scott shot him a smile and Gil felt himself smiling back automatically. 

“Hi. What was that about? Promising away your paycheck?” 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Nah, just my dignity.”

“Oh? Sorry I missed it. Wouldn’t, if you’d ever join us for poker night.” Gil suggested. He’d invited Scott in the past, but he hadn’t joined them as yet. 

“And end up in your poker journal? No thanks, what if the Kett ever got their hands on it? I’d be finished.” Scott wrinkled up his nose, amused. 

Gil laughed. “True. I am pretty insightful. But c’mon, you gotta try it. Sharpens the mind and relaxes at the same time.” 

“Who says I haven’t played?” Scott asked. 

“Oh yeah? Alright then. C’mon, private game. You and me, next time we’re on the Nexus? I heard they opened a club.”

Scott smiled. “Alright, you’re on. It’s a date.” Scott pushed himself up to stand as his comm beeped, waving to Gil as he turned to go to the bridge and leaving Gil trying to dismiss his comment as the joke it clearly was. Right? 

\----

Gil looked over his cards at Scott, who was sitting hunched forward slightly focusing on his own hand. Gil glanced back down at his, distantly aware that he was more focused on admiring Scott than the game but hell, he was still beating Scott handily, and if Scott had noticed he hadn’t objected to Gil’s looking. In fact, Gil was pretty fuckin’ sure he was wearing a more extreme eye-liner than normal. Maybe all his flirting was gonna go somewhere. Or maybe not, but whatever, it was fun. 

“150,” Scott said, dropping chips in the center of the table.

“Haven’t learned your lesson yet, have you?” Gil asked. Despite Gil out-playing him all night Scott still played boldly. Or foolishly, depending on your point of view. 

Scott smirked. “I’m not done yet.” 

“Bet your wallet is though.” Gil said, sliding his own chips into the pile. 

“I’m not in danger of betting the Tempest yet, don’t get your hopes up.” Scott said, rearranging his hand. It was an odd habit of his. 

“You sure? Call.” Gil smirked now as he laid down his cards. 

Scott frowned. “Damn it.” 

They played for another hour or so, some of the patrons around them leaving and being replaced, some who were clearly in for the long haul becoming more comfortable in their chairs or booths. Vortex was tiny, but it had a good atmosphere Gil had decided. Finally Scott sat up straight, rolling his shoulders. 

“Okay, fine! I’m done. You get to keep your crown, for now.” 

Gil grinned. “Never doubted it. Good thing you’re a better Pathfinder than you are a poker player.” 

Scott waved him off. “Bad luck. Or you were stacking the deck.” 

Gil raised a hand to his chest in mock offense. “I would never cheat! I’m just that good, and born under a lucky star.” Gil winked. 

“Yeah well, lucky at cards unlucky at… how does the saying go?” Scott gave him a look. 

Gil snorted. “You got better luck in other areas, then?” He asked, reshuffling the cards and sliding the deck aside. 

Scott tilted his head, making a face like maybe he was. The effect was lost when he cracked a goofy smile. “It was fun, anyway. You were right, it did clear my head. Well, mostly.” He gave a meaning look to the empty glass on his side of the table. “So what else do you do for fun? The way I hear some of the crew talking your pool of players must be drying up. Solitaire?” Scott rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, cheek resting on his hand. 

Gil shook his head, picking up his own nearly empty glass and finishing it. “Nah, if I can’t get a game going or Jill’s not free to chat I usually work on designing improvements for the ship or the Nomad in my downtime.”

“That’s not exactly R&R.” 

Gil shrugged. “One man’s trash is another man’s treasure. I like my work.” 

Scott made a face of acceptance, glancing to the side briefly. “Wanna dance?” 

Gil gave him a surprised look and then looked at the small area cleared where a few people were still dancing despite it being practically the middle of the ‘night’ station time. Not that their schedule matched the Nexus’. “Yeah, alright--” 

Scott grinned and got up faster than Gil expected, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, then backing himself onto the dance floor with Gil in tow. Scott gave him a mischievous smile and raised his voice slightly. “We’ll see who’s got better moves, gotta win at something tonight.” 

“Shit, unless you’re complete ass I think you’ve got me beat on that one,” Gil snorted, attempting to fall into rhythm with him. Dancing was not his strong suit. 

“Hey I just spent two hours getting my butt kicked by you over there, at least try!” Scott laughed. 

“This  _ is _ me trying!” 


	8. Reviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a bathroom mentally to the Pathfinder quarters where the armor/dye area is cause it only makes sense imo for the Pathfinder to have their own.

Scott stepped out of the shower, drying his hair and humming along to the music SAM had once again warned him was too loud. They’d had several lengthy discussions--in Scott’s head--about music at this point and Scott was pleased he seemed to be getting SAM on the same page as him as far as genre, but SAM still insisted there was no need to ‘blast’ the music as Sara had supplied for him. Speaking of Sara, her voice came over the comm, asking to come in. 

“It’s open,” Scott called, walking over to the dresser by the bed and squatting down to find a shirt. The Tempest was always chilly in his opinion, but nobody else was complaining so he hadn’t said anything except to Sara. 

Sara came in, the door closing automatically behind her, and sat down in Scott’s desk chair heavily, causing it to roll back next to SAM. “Morning SAM,” she said cheerfully. She turned her attention to Scott. “You didn’t come by last night, buttmunch.” 

Scott scoffed. “Sure, SAM get’s a friendly greeting but I get insults.” He fished out a shirt and pulled it on, grabbing his hoodie off the nightstand and pulling it on as well. 

“SAM didn’t go on a hot date last night and then not spill to his big sister about how it went. Though he could.” Sara turned, planting her elbow on the desk and looking seriously at SAM’s holographic representation. “How was their date, SAM?” 

“No comment,” SAM said softly. 

Scott gave him an appreciative nod. Sara tsked. “Boot licker. Come on Scott, you were fluttering around in here last night trying to pick out a shirt. I know you were trying to impress him. So how’d it go?” She pulled one foot up onto the chair, smiling at him like the Cheshire Cat. 

Scott gave her an innocent look, but it cracked as he smiled. “How do you think? This is me we’re talking about.” Sara rolled her eyes. “We danced, got dinner after even though it was like…” 

“3:17am when you left the Vortex, Pathfinder,” SAM supplied. 

Sara made an ‘oh’ with her mouth, then returned to smiling. “Sounds like a pretty good date to me then. Any future plans?” 

Scott shook his head. “Nah we didn’t talk about it. Maybe…” Scott tossed a pillow at Sara. “Maybe it’s none of your business!” 

“Come on, you gotta run your plan by me! I’ll tell you if it’s dumb or not.” She caught the pillow and smoothed it on her lap. 

\----

Scott walked into engineering, nodding to Jaal and Liam who were… either playing some word game or just… bonding in the strange way they’d apparently developed. He stopped near the platform in the middle of the room where the Nomad was raised up so Gil could be at eye level with the tires. 

“Hey, Gil. How’s the Nomad?” Scott asked, eyeing the empty spot where a tire should be. 

“Alright, just making some adjustments to help with handling all the ice you guys are apparently gonna be running into at our next destination.” The team had been asked by the Angara to go to Voeld, which according to Jaal was basically a giant snowball in space. 

“Thanks.” Scott leaned on a pile of crates Gil was using as a workstand. His actual portable workstand had been commandeered by Peebee three weeks ago and he hadn’t managed to wrangle it away from her yet. 

Gil was aware that Scott was still there, and not speaking just yet. Well, okay, he’d say something then. “So uh, how’s your head? You’re not a professional at running short on sleep like I am.”

Scott chuckled. “I’m good. I got like… three hours?” 

“Should’ve just stayed up like me. Works out better.” Gil said, fighting with a particularly stubborn bit of the undercarriage. 

“For you, maybe. I’d be dead if I pulled an all-nighter. I can do little sleep, but not none. And I don’t think anyone loves coffee as much as you do, if the supply log is accurate.” Scott was briefed, via SAM, on how much of what they had and used each week. Coffee was in the top 3 on the consumables list. 

“True.” Gil set his wrench aside, pulling up his omnitool as Scott drummed his fingers on the crates. “So… I had a good time last night. We should do that again,” Gil ventured. 

“So you can fleece me?” Scott grinned. 

“Someone’s gotta pay for my coffee addiction.” Gil tilted his head, making light. 

“The Nexus is paying for it, you don’t need my credits. But yeah,” Scott’s tone changed. “I had a good time, too. Wanna go again next time we’re back? Unless Voeld has a bar, but from the sound of things we might be outta luck.” 

Gil looked over at Scott, who had shifted and was leaning back against the crates now. "No shit. Sounds like you’ll be trying to keep your ass from freezing off in a cave from Jaal’s description. So yeah, next time we’re docked at the Nexus, you know where to find me.” 

Scott nodded and pushed himself up. “Cool. Thanks for the snow-tires,” Scott slapped Gil’s shoulder blade lightly as he walked away. 

\----

“...It’s still amazing to me at times how little people can know about human anatomy. You know?” Jill said as if it was a surprise. At this point she was never surprised. 

Gil laughed quietly, sitting on the floor in engineering and trying to detach one of the straps on Scott’s armor. Sara was usually down to help him, being far more proficient at that sort of thing, but they were both exhausted from being out on Voeld all day. Nomad and protective suits or no the extreme cold and constant wind and snow had taken it out of the whole ground team. Gil had volunteered to help out with the buckle that had become ornery with the combination of cold and damp. 

“So… I’m thinking of getting a tattoo that says ‘Jillin’ it’ on my ass. Thoughts?” 

“What?” Gil asked, making a face. 

Jill laughed. “Nah, that’s the tattoo I’ll make you get when I finally beat you at poker. Was just making sure you’re listening. You’ve been really quiet tonight. What’s up?” 

“As if you’ll ever beat me at poker.” Gil scoffed. 

“That mean you would take the bet?” Jill asked calmly. 

“That’ll be the day you’re paying off someone to feed you my hand in an implant or something. No way.” 

“Coward. Nice deflection, by the way. I haven’t forgotten what I asked though. What’s up, anything bothering you?”

Gil set the armor piece aside, taking a long breath and playing it up as if there was something wrong. 

“Gil?” Jill asked, genuine concern in her voice. 

Gil smiled. “So… I maybe might have… kind of gone on a date with the Pathfinder.” 

_ “...Shut! Up!”  _


	9. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Voeld

Scott--coming off an unexpected and fruitless call back to the Nexus early in the morning (ship time)--sat near the vidcom station pulling on a fresh pair of socks he’d grabbed when SAM had told him to head to comms urgently. Sometimes he got along with the administrators there and sometimes… sometimes they made him want to peel his face off one layer of skin at a time. He was trying to put it from his mind, he didn’t want to start the day in a bad mood but… hell. He zipped up his jacket--why was the Tempest always so damn cold?--and started jogging back towards his room. He was going back to bed and start this day over again in another hour or two. 

He hunched his shoulders slightly as he moved quickly--maybe it wasn’t just that the Tempest was cool. He hadn’t seemed able to get warmed up again really since returning from Voeld. It might have been survivable but whatever SAM might say about acceptable limits--

“Morning!” 

Scott jumped at the loud, cheery declaration and slipped on the slick glass of the walkway--fresh socks have their disadvantages--and nearly fell to the lower level, catching himself with his biotics. 

“Woah, you alright?” Gil asked. 

Sara, the one responsible for the (purposefully) loud greeting snorted and grinned at him. “Nice catch.” 

“What the hell, Sara? Since when are you so perky this early? Hey Gil.” 

“Oh sure, Gil gets a polite greeting.” Sara’s grin broadened. 

“I mean, I didn’t nearly make him break a leg. We need him to fix our golden worlds you know. Unless you wanna have Drack carrying him from place to place?” Gil joked. 

“I already carry you kids!” Drack shouted from the kitchen. 

“Is everyone up already?” Scott asked, genuinely shocked. 

“It’s not that early, bro. You were on with Addison for ages.” Sara raised her cup of coffee and took a long sip. 

“1 hour, 27 minutes.” SAM supplied. 

“Ahh f--” Scott muttered to himself. He raised his hands. “I don’t care. I don’t care. I’m going back to bed anyway. You all can save the galaxy without me for the next hour.” 

“We’ve got it. Get your beauty sleep.” Sara raised her cup slightly towards him. 

“Thanks. Night, Gil. Night Drack!” Scott called as he slid down the ladder and without stopping disappeared into his quarters. 

“Night? How long is he sleeping for?” Gil turned to Sara who shrugged one shoulder and walked off. 

\----

Gil paused outside the Pathfinder’s door, double checking with SAM that Scott was awake. It had been several hours and he hadn’t seen him around the ship, though Liam said he’d chatted with him over a quick, late lunch and was going to try projecting a movie in the workroom on their way back to the Nexus--snacks or no.

“It’s open!” Scott called after Gil hit the comm. 

“Hey, not still napping are you?” Gil asked, leaning in. 

Scott grinned. “I wish. Working on the thing Addison was chewing my ass for this morning. Just finishing up though, gonna have SAM correct any errors. What’s up?” Scott tossed his datapad aside and crossed his arms over his stomach, leaning back against the pile of pillows he’d made on the bed. 

“Just saying hi. Also, Drack’s making… something for dinner and sent along a sample for ‘the squishies to try’. A little bit afraid to try it alone--if I black out or die or something I want someone there. It’d suck to die alone, right?” 

Scott laughed. “You couldn’t try it with Drack?” 

“He kicked me out of the kitchen before I could. Said to come back if it burned my tongue off. Promising.” 

Scott snorted and gestured for Gil to come all the way in. “Alright, let’s see what happens. SAM, please call Lexi if we both pass out, okay?” 

“Of course, Scott.” SAM agreed. Gil could swear he heard a bit of… humor in its voice? Gil walked over to the bed and handed Scott one of the forks he’d managed to snag before Drack shoved him out the door. 

Scott didn’t hesitate, popping a bite of the unidentifiable--possibly casserole?--into his mouth. He made a slight face at first, then covered his mouth and leaned forward. “Mmm--fuck, that’s hot. Shit!” He coughed, leaning over to the bedside and grabbing the water bottle he’d left there. Fortunately for him it wasn’t empty. 

Gil gave him a lopsided grin. “Very Drack then?” 

Scott fanned his mouth after taking several large gulps of water. “--Very. Shit I’m tearing up.” 

“Maybe I’ll just… not try it.” 

“Cowa--rd!” Scott threw, interrupted by a cough. 

“It’s called being smart,” Gil smirked. 

“Or being a user. You used me!”

“So I’ll tell him it’s a bit much, then?” Gil asked. 

“Just a touch.” Scott held up his hands, indicating it was more than ‘just a touch’.

“Don’t think he’ll be surprised. We ‘squishes’ just aren’t in his league it seems.” 

“Thanks, SAM.” Scott said out of the blue, nodding to the small representation of SAM on his desk across the room. Gil gave him a quizzical look. 

“Sorry--sometimes I don’t notice when SAM’s speaking out loud or just in my head. He sent that report to Addison for me. Finally free--well, until the next thing she wants.” 

“SAM can talk to you… in your head?” Gil asked, tilting his own. 

Alec had never mentioned that particular skill to anyone, but Scott was much less concerned about people’s reactions. SAM was part of him--he didn’t mind the symbiotic nature of their connection. Scott nodded. “Yeah. And I can talk to him in my head too, just sometimes I forget to.” Scott laughed. 

“Huh. Convenient. He sees what you see too, right?” Gil asked. 

“Yeah. Anything I experience SAM does too.” 

Gil had a basic understanding of the purpose of SAMs for Pathfinders--to enhance their abilities. “So like, as we’re talking he can also be doing things for you and you two can be communicating without speaking the whole time.”

Scott nodded. 

Gil considered that for a moment, then gave Scott a look. “So wait a minute--I know SAM’s a bloody super computer at the base of it, so he should be a wicked card counter. SAM you and I need to play poker!” Gil looked across the room. 

“As I have no legal property rights, I would have nothing to bet, Mr. Brodie. In addition, my mind cannot be ‘sharpened’ by learning its tactics, as I already have all the different variations’ rules and strategies stored. I also do not need to relax.”

“Come on, it’d be great! Human versus the most advanced AI out there, who wouldn’t want to see that play out?”

“It would be unnecessary to ‘play it out’ to know the outcome,” SAM said matter-of-factly. 

Gil shot Scott a look. Scott grinned, a snort-turned laugh bubbling up. “Damn, SAM, that was a cold blooded murder!” Scott giggled. 

“You tell him to say that?” Gil asked. 

Scott shook his head, still laughing. 

“I meant no offense, Mr. Brodie. It was intended humorously. I have been working diligently with the Pathfinder to improve my humor analytics. It seems I have indeed improved, if his reaction is any indicator,” SAM said. 

Gil grinned. “His humor is garbage SAM, don’t base yours on it.” 

“That is what Sara said as well,” SAM acknowledged. 

“SAM!” Scott shouted. 

There was no answer, and it was Gil’s turn to laugh. “And so the student turns on its master.” 

“But has not yet surpassed,” Scott said smugly. He pushed himself up from his spot. “Come on, I’m out of water and my mouth is still on fire. Let’s go try to get Drack to dial it back and I can get a refill.” 

“Think we should let Sara try this before we give the report to Drack?” Gil asked.

Scott grinned. “Definitely.” 

\----

Returning from another day on Voeld 

Scott tossed his jacket on the back of his desk chair and flopped down to check his email. 

“You have new email, Scott.” 

Scott rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Thanks, SAM. I can see that.” He would swear SAM waited until he knew Scott was coming to check anyway to inform him of messages. 

Another request for an interview, an article Suvi liked on fungi native to Havarl, something from Gil. Scott stopped scrolling and opened the last one, smiling to himself as he read another bad--or fantastic, depending on your point of view--poem from Gil. 

_ Ice and snow _

_ Aren’t just for show _

_ That can totally blow _

_ A Nomad’s suspension _

_ Stop driving my girl into drifts! _

_ I want my damn pension  _

Scott broke into a laugh, sitting back and letting the tension leave his shoulders. Driving on Voeld was fun and also… a little stressful, for him and the Nomad, he’d guess. 


	10. Drive-in and Dive

“We really need to get like… some bean bags or something.” Sara commented, maneuvering carefully across the roof of the Nomad to sit by her brother. 

“Why would you wish to sit on a bag of beans? I suppose it would be more comfortable than metal but…” Jaal trailed off, considering. 

“No--it’s not full of beans it’s… it’s full of like styrofoam or gel little pellets and it’s squishy and comfortable,” Sara clarified. 

“Squishy seats for squishy butts,” Drack laughed. 

“Excuse me--excuse me!” Kallo said, slipping between Vetra and PeeBee to sit near Suvi. 

“Here,” Scott leaned over and offered Gil a hand to get up onto the Nomad as he walked over from the ladder. Gil gave him a look of mock-shyness, then grabbed his hand and hoisted himself up next to Scott. 

“Quiet down--it’s starting!” Liam shushed everyone. 

“It’s been starting for the last five minutes--how long are these credits?” Lexi asked. 

“The music’s getting quieter. Maybe--” Cora was cut off by Liam ‘shh’ing at her aggressively. 

\----

“Why did we pick something this long? Ugh, my ass is going to sleep.” Vetra commented as she tried to get comfortable in a new position. 

“By Elcor standards this is barely a movie,” Suvi teased. 

“Who wants a Peebee on their lap? My ass is also going to sleep.” 

“Quiet!” Sara said, laughing. She’d moved down from the top of the Nomad to sit next to Jaal to explain some of what was going on. 

Gil glanced down as he felt something weighing on his hand. It was Scott’s. He looked up and Scott was looking at him, smile seeming to say he’d move if asked, but he’d really prefer not to. Gil lifted his hand, giving Scott a smirk as he turned it so they could properly hold hands. 

Scott stifled a laugh and went back to watching the movie, making no effort to be subtle about sliding a bit closer to Gil. Gil didn’t mind. 

\----

Gil was startled from his thoughts as he left the kitchen; he hadn’t expected to run into anyone at this time of, relative, night. “Scott. What’re you doing up?” 

Scott gave him a tired smile that seemed to betray he’d rather not have been up. “Could ask the same of you. Still pouring coffee into my engine?” 

Gil grinned. “You know it. Sometimes I work better when it’s quiet. Lets me focus. But you ignored my question. What’s up?” 

Scott rubbed his face dramatically. “Just Pathfinder stuff. Got a call from Kandros back on the Nexus--something I’ve been helping him look into he just got more info on. Morning there.” 

“Here too. Problems?” Gil asked, sipping his coffee. 

Scott gave a hollow laugh. “5am isn’t morning. Nah. I mean, yeah, but nothing he can’t handle. Just running some stuff by me.” 

“It’s not 5 yet. Though almost--we’d better not be out here when it hits though.” Gil commented. 

“Why?” Scott asked. 

“Running a little test on some ship systems that miiiiiight cause some alarms to go off.” Gil grinned. 

“Gil!” Scott shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you pissed people off enough this week? How much did you take Drack for?”

“What’s he need money for? He’s sponging food off you anyway. And Vetra gets him all the guns he could want.” 

“You’re gonna get murdered in your sleep one of these days.” Scott said, moving a bit towards his room. 

“And you ask why I don’t sleep?” Gil’s eyes seemed to glint. Bastard. Scott turned away for a moment, trying not to smile. Gil was too charming sometimes. That was supposed to be his job. “What, no snappy comeback this early?” Gil teased. 

Scott was on the edge of considering how horrendously cheesy it would be to say something along the lines of ‘I’ve got other ways of shutting you up’, but he was distracted by Gil’s smile, and then by his heart leaping into his throat as an alarm in the hall went off. Gil stiffened, then laughed as he heard shouting in the crew quarters. 

“Shit!” 

“Better hide.” Scott moved past him and opened his quarters, gesturing Gil inside. He stood outside as Vetra stomped out of the crew quarters with Liam on her heels, trying to get his sweatpants tied. 

“Morning.” Scott nodded. 

Vetra muttered something as she disappeared towards the rear of the ship. Liam yawned and nodded back. “Wake you too?”

“I was up. Unfortunately.”

“Ugh.” Liam moved to follow Vetra, whether to help her space Gil or to try to stop her it wasn’t clear. 

Scott turned and went into his quarters, finding Gil sitting at the desk and sipping his coffee. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Scott said, crossing his arms. 

“Thanks.” Gil tilted his head slightly, raising his coffee for a moment. “Taking a risk hiding me in here you know. If they find out they might mutiny.” 

“Please. If they throw me out then someone else can take the pre-5am calls.” Scott walked over and flopped on the sofa. 

“Could assign Cora to do it.” Gil suggested,  _ almost _ feeling guilty for throwing her under the bus. 

Scott snorted. “Yeah, maybe not. I think she’s over it but she wasn’t exactly thrilled with me being Pathfinder; I’d rather not rock the boat.” 

“Oh yeah?” Gil asked. 

Scott rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Mm. I shouldn’t have said that. Cora’s been amazing--she’s been really supportive. She just… she was my dad’s lieutenant, you know? It should’ve gone to her but in the moment…”

“He chose you.” Gil filled in. 

Scott stared up at the ceiling. “I don’t know. He… gave me SAM. Pretty sure I’d have died if he hadn’t. Not sure if he really thought past that or… not.” 

Gil frowned slightly, processing. “You think he wouldn’t have wanted you to be Pathfinder?” 

Scott shrugged. 

“Well you’re doing a bang-up job, so if he thought you couldn’t he was wrong. I’ve… overheard Sara talking to Jaal a bit about him… sounds like he’d be proud.” 

Scott smiled. Despite the arguments they often had, he was sure his dad would be proud of him. He might have some critiques to give too but… he knew his dad loved him. That was part of why it hurt so much not to have him. And to have people acting like everyone but him and Sara were allowed to miss him; to regret his death. Scott took a slightly shaky breath. He wished dad was here; Scott might be making it, but his dad would be breezing through, he was sure. 

Scott looked over at Gil, wanting to thank him, but caught Gil’s distant expression. “You okay, Gil?” 

Gil smiled automatically. “Yeah.” 

“Lookin’ pretty thoughtful there.” Scott pushed himself up to sit properly. 

Gil shook his head. “Nothing.” 

Scott frowned now, then stood and walked over to put a hand on Gil’s shoulder. “Hey. You can talk to me, you know.”

Gil looked up, smile softening for a moment before he shook his head again. “It was stupid--selfish thought. Nothin’.” 

Scott chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. “So? I don’t mind.”

Gil sighed as Scott drug one of the single chairs closer to the desk by Gil. “Just thinking I was a bit jealous. You know I said I kinda do things on impulse? Whatever seems like a good idea at the time? Mom always said I got that from my dad. He was a real ‘follow your gut’ kinda guy.” 

Scott nodded along. 

Gil shrugged. “His gut moved on before I was born. Just me and mom when I was a kid. Just… had a dumbass moment there where I was kinda jealous of you. Your dad--well he went the distance for you, didn’t he? And that’s a jerkass thing to say to you right now so… do me a favor and just ignore it.” 

Scott smiled, chest a bit tight. “No--I mean, it could be but... not when you say it like that. I... got a lot of good years with my dad. I should focus on that. He would.” Hard to, when everyone was acting like they’d rather he’d have died than Alec. But Gil didn’t know that. 

Scott reached over and brushed his fingers against Gil’s, smiling lightly when Gil moved to hold his hand. 

There was a short silence between them, then both stiffened as the door opened. Scott rarely locked it. Sara leaned in, spotted them, then smiled and stepped in enough for the door to close. 

She crossed her arms, looking smug. “Uhhuh. Hiding your boyfriend in here from the angry mob?” she raised an eyebrow at Scott. 

Scott gave her an impish grin. “Maybe so.” 

“You aren’t part of the mob?” Gil asked, faking a nervous laugh only partly. Sara had just called him Scott’s boyfriend, and it was a joke but… Scott hadn’t said no. 

“Oh I was. But teasing Scott about you is gonna be way more fun than killing you for that alarm stunt. Watch you back Brodie.” Sara tossed her hair and turned on her heel, marching back out. 

Scott turned and gave him a sheepish grin. “Sorry. You’ve got my sister’s attention now. You’re fucked.” 

Gil shrugged. “I’ve got the Pathfinder watching my back, I’m not scared.” 


	11. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts after Voeld back at the Nexus.

“Hey, Ryder.” 

Scott looked up, the crease in his brow disappearing as he spotted Gil, being replaced by a relieved smile. “Hey yourself. What’s up?” 

“Just getting off the ship for a bit. Someone told me I needed to take more breaks. Thought you and I were gonna do something again when we got back, then I hear you’re out two-timing me with Tann? Really, the director? Blegh.” Gil made a disgusted face. 

Scott rolled his eyes and laughed. “Oh yeah, bureaucrats whose opinions change with the wind are my thing, ya know?” 

“Not on your side today, eh?” Gil asked, turning and resting his elbows on the railing. 

“Not so much. I calmed him down though. Could use something to calm me down now; I’m game for another evening of losing all my credits.” 

“Good to hear you have realistic expectations. Meet you at Vortex in an hour?” Gil asked, assuming Scott wouldn’t want to go hang out in his Initiative uniform. 

Scott smiled and nodded. “Sure.” 

\----

Scott wrinkled up his nose, trying to focus on his hand. “She’s just trying to freak you out. She’s like a cat--likes to play with her prey.” 

Sara had been giving Gil ‘looks’ ever since catching him and Scott holding hands. He was sure whatever she might do was just going to be some sort of practical joke; try to embarrass them. He was ready for that. The looks without anything happening though… it was disconcerting. Which was apparently the point. 

“You sure you two didn’t leave the Milky Way cause she murdered your last boyfriend or something?” Gil asked. He was still new to referring to himself as Scott’s boyfriend, but Scott had taken to using the term right away once Sara had, and hadn’t objected to Gil using it. It had been amusing to drop it over lunch one day in front of some of the others--though it had quickly spread to the rest of the ship. Should’ve saved it for when everyone was around, but then hell, he’d been getting some mild teasing already about making eyes at Scott so it probably wouldn’t have kept long anyway. 

Scott took a long, thoughtful breath. “You know, Darius  _ did _ ghost me. Maybe…”

Gil chuckled. “Well if I disappear, promise to press charges?” 

“As the human Pathfinder, I promise I’d look into it.” 

“Thank you. Call.” 

Scott snorted as he saw Gil’s hand. “Maybe. Would you just leave me alone? Let me win one just to give me hope?” 

Gil smirked. “Not a chance.” 

“You’re such a dick. I’m folding for the night. Come on, wanna go for a walk? Heard they opened another section of the promenade.” 

“Since I’ve lost my victim for the moment, why not?” Gil stood up and picked up the cards, then followed Scott out and towards the elevator to the new level. It was nice to see some more shops opening up. Place was almost starting to feel like it might make it.

The two walked in relative silence for a while, just people watching and enjoying the sound of chatter from other couples and groups. 

Gil stopped after a bit, causing Scott to turn back as his hand was pulled behind him. “Hmm?” 

“You know you did this, right?” Gil asked, nodding towards a nearby restaurant. 

“Huh?” Scott glanced at the store, then gave Gil a lop-sided grin. “What, made them run out of rehydrated beans?” 

Gil glanced at the sign in the store front, then laughed and shook his head. “No! All these people being out here, eating, laughing, having a good time? That’s you. This place was a shuttered dead zone a few months ago.” Gil said, more serious than he’d initially intended. The Nexus had been damn depressing before the Hyperion showed; a coffin floating in space, just waiting for the people inside to die. 

Scott looked around for a minute, smiling a little. “Didn’t do it alone. I’ve got a good team. And the best engineer in Andromeda,” he grinned.

Gil snorted. “That goes without saying. But hey, just letting you know cause I know the brass up top don’t always appreciate you. Or us. This is real progress. And you should be proud of it.”

Scott actually seemed a bit embarrassed, not meeting Gil’s eyes. He squeezed Gil’s hand and moved back around to stand next to him, leaning into Gil’s arm. “I’m hungry. Wanna get something to eat?” 

Gil nodded. “Sure. You pick. Just no beans, I guess,” Gil chuckled. 

\----

Scott flopped back onto his bed, running his fingers through his damp hair. Their first day on Kadara had been… interesting. And made his eyes water. The air was so damn sulfurous. It made him want to gag slightly just remembering first walking out to the port from the Tempest. But now he was back in filtered air, with clean skin and… a whole lot of work ahead of him. Still. It never ended. 

“You have new messages, Scott.” 

Scott groaned. “SAM, five minutes of peace, please!” he snapped. 

Silence. 

Scott siched and pushed himself up. “Anything important I need to look at?” 

“Nothing urgent, Scott. Would you like me to turn on some music?” SAM asked. 

Scott smiled. SAM was trying to be helpful. “Sure, SAM.” 

One of the most frequently played tracks started, softer than Scott would have played it. He smiled again and laid back down. 

“Is there anything else I can do to help you relax?” 

“No--sorry I yelled at you. Thanks.” 

A pause. “One of the messages is from Gil,” SAM volunteered. 

Scott sat up slowly, eyeing SAM. He drummed his fingers on the bed. “Has my sister been talking with you, again? Are you in her pocket?” Scott asked, tone light. 

“She has, but no. I know that his poems tend to be to your liking, and I thought reading what he sent might help improve your mood.” 

Scott rolled his eyes, flushing. His own damn AI was embarrassing him now. But he wasn’t wrong, either. Scott got up and walked over to the desk, leaning down to check the email. A quick glance showed no poem, so Scott sat down to really look at what it said. 

_ Nexus thoughts _

_ Hey, _

_ I meant what I said back on the Nexus. You’ve really made a difference for her; for all of us. Thought maybe you didn’t believe me since I usually am more ‘haha’ than serious but wanted you to know.  _

_ Also wanted you to know I’m not done thrashing you at poker. You got away without having to bet the Tempest last time. I’ve still got my eye on her, so next time you think you know what you’re doing, I’ll be happy to prove you wrong. Again.  _

  * _Gil_



“No poem,” Scott said absently, re-reading the words and smiling. 

SAM’s image buzzed slightly. “Indeed.” A beat. “It seems to have improved your mood, regardless.” 

Scott felt his cheeks get warm, but he let it go. It had made him feel better. Scott pushed his chair back and leaned over, looking upside down out at the surface of Kadara. Somehow Gil managed to make him feel better a lot. Like he wasn’t completely lost, like they might make it through this, and like days like today might just be worth the trouble. 

Scott stared unseeing at the warm, gloomy sky that hung over their landing. His mind was elsewhere, back with Gil smiling at him on the Nexus over Scott’s stupid jokes, to returning the gesture when Scott tried to hold his hand during the movie, to nearly tripping over each other dancing at the Vortex. 

Yeah. Days like those made days like today worth it. 


	12. Tenacious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting the ok to setup an outpost on Kadara.
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Holidays! :) Short little chapter before things start picking up. Thanks for reading!

“So this is Kadara huh? Honestly, our exiles didn’t do bad for themselves. More going on here than there was on the Nexus for a long time. Tenacious lot.” Gil commented, squinting into the sun. 

“Yeah, it’s not bad. And it’s got Umi,” Scott smirked as they ducked into the little bar near the docking area.

Drack, who seemed to have adopted the place when they weren’t out shooting things, nodded as the pair walked in. 

Umi gave Scott a slightly disgusted look as he sat down at one of the table’s, raising his hand to her, indicating they’d like a couple drinks. 

“That her?” Gil asked. “She doesn’t look too thrilled with you.” 

“Nah, she’s great. She loves me.” He winked at Gil, then smiled cheesily when Umi came over and slammed a couple glasses down on the table. 

“Keep the change,” Scott said as he swiped at his omni-tool. 

“Shut up and drink,” Umi retorted, walking back towards the bar. 

“Charming.” Gil tilted the glass, unable to identify the contents. Oh well. He took a drink as Scott did. 

“Still amazed you managed to get on Sloane’s good side. After the revolt I didn’t think anyone wearing Nexus’ colors would be able to walk up-wind of her and not get shot.” 

“I’ve got good cologne. Vetra hooked me up.” Scott said, then snickered at his own joke. 

Gil just smiled. “Uhhuh. You gonna--” Gil cut off as someone stopped near their table, looming threateningly. 

“You’re that  _ Pathfinder _ aren’t you?” 

Scott’s expression was unreadable, well, except to Gil. Gil could tell he was both annoyed and also ready to throw a punch if needed. He must get this reaction a lot. 

“Who’s askin’?” Scott said levelly. 

“You fucked us over--you and your initiative! Doesn’t matter if Sloane’s okayed an outpost here we don’t want--” The man was cut off as another shadow, much larger, loomed over the table from the opposite side. Drack.

“Hi.” 

The man frowned, not moving. He certainly had balls. A couple of other guests came to stand near the man, obviously sharing his sentiment. 

“Who the fuck are you? We’re having a conversation here.” 

“Yeah--but you seem to be interrupting. See, these two squishy kids are on a date. Rude to butt in.” 

Scott laughed despite himself, trying to keep quiet. He was curious to see this play out. Gil wished he had a straw so he could keep drinking with minimal movement. 

The man who had approached them squinted, confused. “What?”

“I said, you’re being rude. And clearly looking for a fight. See, I love a good beat-down between drinks. And the kid here deals with your type enough,” Drack nodded towards Scott, then reached across and grabbed the offending man’s collar, pulling him up and over the table before flipping him onto the top of another table. Scott jumped slightly as his drink was kicked past him. Both the man and the table tipped onto the floor. 

Someone screamed, Umi smashed a bottle on the bar, and Scott grabbed Gil’s hand and pulled him down under the table. “Sorry--should’ve checked with Umi who was here today. Wanna get out of here?” 

Gil snorted. “Get out?” He shoved his chair back, tripping an Angaran woman who was coming at Drack; honestly probably helping her more than Drack in the long run. “And miss the fun?” 

\----

Drack handed Scott a fresh cup of whatever Umi had handed him. “Sorry about your drink, kid.”

Scott shook his head, nodding to Umi as he took the drink. “No problem. That was… invigorating.” 

Drack laughed. 

“Don’t suppose they have any ice here?” Gil asked, touching his lip gently. Umi had backhanded him accidentally. Or at least, they were all pretty sure it had been an accident. 

“No ice,” Umi said flatly, cleaning a glass with a dirty rag. 

Scott laughed and nodded towards the exit. “Come on, if we can get out over the pile of semi-conscious bodies Liam should have some ice for you.” 

“Leave it! If it scars it’ll look badass. A good ol’ lip scar is the best thing you humans can do for your appearance.” Drack sat back as if he were dispensing sage wisdom. 

“Hey, you dissing my scar?” Scott sounded offended, gesturing to his cheek. 

Drack waved a hand dismissively. “Nah, it’s pretty good. Just saying engine boy here doesn’t have anything going for him yet--needs to let that one stick.” 

“Don’t think it’s deep enough to scar,” Gil commented, still touching it tenderly. 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Scars are all well and good, but Gil looks good as is. Come on, let’s go find you some ice.” 

Gil tried to chuckle without moving his mouth too much, happy to be led out. 


	13. Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to visit a friend so the update schedule is off and will resume when I come back on New Year's. :)

Scott frowned out into the striking view of stars from his quarters on the Tempest, thinking back to the Leusinia. He trusted Cora. He couldn’t imagine her ever doing that to him--abandoning him like that. She drove him nuts sometimes, especially when she’d been praising Sarissa non-stop recently but… he did trust her. He couldn’t ask for a better second, she balanced him out. And he knew she always had his best interest at heart. There might come a time she had to make a call to leave him--but he knew if that was the case she would do it for the right reasons. And she wouldn’t lie about it. That was really the issue--Sarissa had broken trust with her people. She might have been a more prepared Pathfinder than Vederia but… experience wasn’t everything. Vederia had the right attitude. He hoped she would find her feet. He snorted. Sometimes he felt like he had found his, but then something happened that reminded him he really didn’t know what he was doing half the time. But he had a good team, and people he could trust. They would make it through together. Together. That was really it, wasn’t it? His thoughts turned to their upcoming destination--New Tuchanka. Well, as soon as they stopped at the Nexus. Tann had ordered them to return with the Leusinia. Then they needed to get the Krogan back--maybe he wouldn’t mention their next stop to Tann just yet. 

Scott glanced up as the door buzzed. 

“Gil is here to see you,” SAM supplied. Scott said to let him in, smiling tiredly as Gil gave him a smile laced with worry. 

“Hey--how’re you?” 

“Tired, but good. What’s up?” 

Gil snorted as he came and sat down on the sofa near Scott. He wasn’t about to come out and openly say it, but he was really only here to check on Scott. “Just tired? Surprised you and Cora aren’t both on the floor with your brains dribbling out your ears.  Heard about the crazy stunt you all pulled to keep the ark safe. Just when I think I know how much you guys can do with your biotics...” Gil shook his head. Scott’s smile broadened for a moment. 

“I told you I do more than show up, didn’t I? And Cora’s been a badass since day one.” Scott scooted across the sofa towards Gil, resting his head on Gil’s shoulder. 

“Still. Sure you’re alright?” Gil asked, a bit surprised by the action. 

Scott nodded. “Just really tired. Wanna be my pillow for a while?” 

Gil laughed. “I think I can handle that.” He moved his arm behind Scott’s back and got comfy, beginning to rub Scott’s arm after a moment. The two sat quietly, Scott nearly drifting off despite the music still pounding from the little player by the bed. Scott found the rhythm relaxing, even with the high decibels. Gil wasn’t sure he could ever fall asleep with anything that loud, but he didn’t mind it just now. Being here with Scott resting easily against his side was… nice. It felt comfortable, even safe. Not much felt safe these days, with all the crazy shit they were doing and the Kett around. But this? This was good. 

“Hey Gil?” 

“Hmm? Yeah?”

Scott moved, sitting up slightly so he could rest his chin on Gil’s shoulder. Gil had never been this close to his face before, staring into those brown eyes… Scott leaned forward slowly without a word and, with just a moment’s hesitation to see if Gil moved away, gently pressed his lips to Gil’s. Gil hadn’t expected it but--shit he wasn’t gonna reject it--he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, he could think about it later. The moment was all too short though, next thing he knew Scott had sat back and was just resting his forehead against Gil’s shoulder again. “Thank you.” 

Gil gave him a slightly crooked grin. “Think I should be thanking you after that.” 

Scott laughed. “Probably. But seriously, thank you. For being here.” 

Gil wasn’t quite sure what he meant--here right now? In general? Well… he’d figure it out later. That had been the nicest thank you for whatever it was, so he’d take it. 

\----

Gil stared unseeingly at the datapad in his hand, leaning over one of the consoles in the engine room. Scott had fallen asleep, and eventually Gil had carefully maneuvered himself free, throwing a blanket over Scott and coming down to the engine room to get some work done. Which he was decidedly  _ not  _ doing now. 

It had all been well and good while he’d been up in Scott’s room--it had seemed perfectly natural to be completely comfortable just being quiet with each other, for Scott to kiss him softly, to be sleeping heavily against him, and for Gil to just feel--like he belonged. Wanted, needed, safe. 

Gil felt himself blushing more, cheeks hot. It had been so damn tempting to kiss Scott goodnight when he’d left. He hadn’t, and now that he thought about it he was terribly uncomfortable with the idea. But should he be? Scott had kissed  _ him _ , so that was permission, right? Shit, he’d really like to kiss him again. He’d really like to go back up there and just hold him on that stupid couch again but he knew he couldn’t manage it. He was pretty sure his legs would just give out under him if he tried. Gil dropped the datapad on the desktop and rubbed his face, making an irritated sound at himself. 

He always jumped into things without thinking. Scott had been no different. Gil had liked his looks, his humor, his smile and laugh… and now he was realizing it was more than that. This wasn’t just another cute guy, Scott was… special. And now that Gil knew that he wasn’t sure what to do with it. He wasn’t sure what to do with feeling like this. It was like the stupidest crush and--and calm at the same time. He loved Scott. He felt at ease with him, like he could be himself and wouldn’t ever be judged or mocked--like Scott wouldn’t get tired of him and move on one day. Scott always rolled with whatever life threw at him and just kept on going, apparently unfazed. He never ran away, never flinched. Gil had no trouble making casual friends; he was always good for a laugh. But people who would stick with him? The list was short--even shorter since coming to Andromeda. Gil folded his hands together, pressing his fingers against his lips as he sat, thinking. 

He really wanted to believe Scott could be serious about him, too. Serious; it was a little scary to consider. He hadn’t been looking for serious. But hell, with everything going on… he wanted serious. He wanted something comfortable and intentional and… and he wanted Scott. He rubbed his face with his hands again. Fuck, he hoped Scott would feel the same. 


	14. Introduction

Sara bit off the first bite of her nutrient bar, humming absently to herself as she walked down the hall towards Scott’s room. She was gonna borrow his bathroom for a quick shower before they arrived at the Nexus. Honestly the Tempest, despite being an amazing vessel, really should have had more bathrooms installed. The morning jostle was absurd. 

“Morning,” she mumbled as she walked into Scott’s quarters. She stopped, glancing up as she didn’t get a response. 

“I doubt that your shirt will be of much consequence,” SAM’s voice said. 

Scott was crouched near the bed, apparently having emptied all his drawers onto it. He looked up. “Sara, help me!” 

Sara raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?” 

“Jill is on the Nexus--Gil wants me to meet her!” 

Sara frowned slightly, confused. “Who’s Jill?” she asked, mouth full of another bite.

Scott gestured frantically. “His best friend? Basically his sister? The only person who came with him from the Milky Way? She’s important to him, Sara! And he wants me to meet her while she’s here and I don’t know what the hell to wear, what to say to her--what if she hates me?” Scott looked across the bed, running his hands through his hair. 

Sara snorted, nearly choking on her bar. “Oh she’ll definitely hate you if she has any taste. But she’s Gil’s friend right? So you should be fine.” Sara walked over, shower forgotten in favor of enjoying Scott freaking out. She shoved some of his clothes out of the way and sat on the bed. 

“Sara--I’m being serious! This is like the only person outside the crew Gil’s close to. They came to Andromeda together!”

Sara nodded along. 

“Her opinion is important to him! If she doesn’t like me it could fuck everything up!” 

Sara gave Scott a curious look. He was often dramatic when in a relationship, but this seemed… different. She set her half-eaten breakfast aside. “Okay, hold on a sec. Scott, real talk time. Are you like… serious about Gil?” Sara asked, narrowing her eyes. 

Scott stared at her then knelt forward slightly, elbows on the bed as he buried his face in his hands. Sara waited. “I think--I think I am. Hell. I just… I feel like… all jittery and… yeah. I’m really scared of fucking this up. Gil is…” Scott moved so he could look at Sara. “He’s important, Sara. I… I need him.” 

Sara raised both her brows, surprised. She’d known for a while before anything had happened that Scott was smitten with Gil, and it was no surprise to her when they’d started dating but… she’d never known her brother to be serious about anyone before. Guess coming to Andromeda really had changed everything. “Well… damn,” Sara blurted out, then smiled. 

“This is serious, Sara! I think I’m gonna--freak out!” Scott dropped his hands onto the bed. 

Sara scooted around and put a hand on his shoulder. “Relax. You already are freaking out. And it’s adorable--and I am gonna mercilessly tease you for it later--but it’s gonna be okay. You and Gil are stupid cute together and… honestly I’m kinda relieved. I’ve seen how he looks at you when you walk away.” Sara gave Scott a sly look. “Pretty sure he’s all in for you, too. That being said, no reason to worry about his friend. If she likes him, she’ll like you. No accounting for taste, but, hey.” Sara stood up and moved around next to Scott. “I say the plain black one with the mesh cutout at the top. Looks mad hot on you.” 

\----

Gil stood casually, at least externally, near the exit from the Tempest’s landing area. Scott was going to be coming to meet up with him to go meet Jill anytime. And Gil was terrified. 

Now was not the ideal time to introduce Jill and Scott. Gil wasn’t even sure how he should introduce him. That is to say, he’d called Scott his boyfriend in the past, to Jill even! That had been an amusing conversation. But now things felt different. Gil knew that saying it now would… be different, because he wanted it to be different. And he didn’t know what Scott thought. Fuck, how did he get himself into these situations? Normally he’d enjoy watching Scott squirm as Jill teased him--but now he was just afraid she might scare him off. She could be super direct--Gil normally liked it. What if Scott didn’t? What if she said something that embarrassed him or--or told him something about Gil’s past that Scott took the wrong way or--Gil took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Calling Jill and telling her he’d suddenly come down with the Angaran Flu maybe? She’d never buy it. She’d been angling to meet the Pathfinder since day one--and especially since Gil had said they were going out. 

“Hey handsome. Someone keeping you waiting?” 

Gil looked up, jumping a little despite his efforts to seem calm. He quickly covered with a flirtatious smile. “Yeah--matter of fact. Shame if someone was to come along and sweep me off my feet while I’m here all abandoned and heart-broken.” 

Scott laughed, then tried to get back into character. “Who would take advantage of a newly-broken heart like that? Scoundrel.” 

Gil pushed himself away from the railing. “How was the director, speaking of scoundrels?” 

Scott shrugged. “Alright. We just brought back the Leusinia, so he was very complimentary today.” 

“Good.” Gil let Scott take his hand and directed them towards the promenade. Jill had said to meet her over lunch there--she was on the Nexus for business, not pleasure. 

Gil was quiet as they walked, Scott chattering enough for both of them. He was in rare form today, and kept Gil smiling and laughing despite his twisting stomach. As they took the elevator, Gil’s ‘act-first-think-later’ nature finally won out. He pushed his fears aside and interrupted Scott’s story. 

“Hey uh, before get down there…” 

Scott cut off abruptly, giving Gil a slightly odd look. “Yeah? What?” 

Gil shifted his feet a bit, trying to find the right words. “So… I’ve told Jill we’re a thing but…” 

Scott frowned almost imperceptibly. Normally Gil would have caught it but right now he was too focused. “I guess I just wanna know if… you and me… are we like ‘ _ a thing _ ’ or just…”

The elevator opened and a couple of salarians walked in, talking excitedly about something. Gil pulled Scott off the elevator and stepped aside a few paces, where there were less people around. He didn’t notice how tight he was holding Scott’s hand, or how tight Scott’s grip was. 

Gil stopped and turned around, rushing ahead. “Sorry--shit timing on that. I just wanna know if I should act like you’re my boyfriend; casual. Or like… my guy. For keeps. You know? I’m not--I haven’t really acted like I was serious but I’ve been giving this some real thought and… I feel like what we’ve got deserves a chance. I just... wanted to get your read.” Gil stumbled to a stop. One downside to talking without thinking, sometimes the mouth doesn’t know where it’s going. 

Scott stood silent, actually speechless for once. Then he was cracking the goofiest grin. He reached up and cupped Gil’s face in his hands. He wasn’t much better off in the brain-mouth-connection department at the moment, so he made the wise choice to not speak. He leaned up and kissed Gil, who nearly broke it off by laughing after a moment, then wrapped his arms around Scott’s back. He was distantly aware of onlookers, but didn’t care. 

After a moment Scott sunk back on his feet, still giving Gil a silly smile. “Uh--...” Gil trailed off, unsure what to say. 

“Should I just get my lunch to go then or…?” 

Both of them looked to the side, startled by the close voice. 

“Jill--hey!” Gil dropped one arm from behind Scott, turning slightly towards her. “Hi. Um, didn’t see you there.” 

“I noticed. I take it this is the Pathfinder? Or at least I hope so. Not cheating on him, are you?” Jill smirked, looking at Scott who was trying to play it cool despite knowing he must be blushing like crazy. 

“Oh--” Gil laughed nervously. “Yeah. Jill, this is Scott. Scott, meet Jill.” Gil managed to get through it. 

“Pleasure, Pathfinder. Sorry I’m late, seems you two are having a good time already. I hope your intentions for my boy here are honorable.” 

Scott’s expression shifted slightly--Gil knew that look. “Pretty sure he’s  _ my _ boy,” Scott said. 

Jill broke into a grin, then laughed outright. “Fair game. Don’t know how you managed to snag the Pathfinder Gil, try not to lose him.” She winked. 

“Oh no fear--I broke the Tempest’s engine before we left. He’s not going anywhere without me,” Gil laughed, finally relaxing as Scott squeezed his hand. 

\----

Lunch had been short, as Jill really did have meetings she had to attend in the afternoon, but Gil and Scott had made a day of it, wandering around more of the station as it continued opening up. 

In practice it wasn’t any different from the last time they’d had a date around the promenade, but it felt different. There was a level of both comfort and awkwardness that hadn’t been there before. Awkward after the intense flurry of emotions from earlier, and comfort because they both knew the other person felt the same as they did. Despite the fluttering emotions on both sides it had been a really relaxing day. Goodness knows they both needed it with everything going on. A request from SAM to return to operations to check in with Kesh--asap--had them heading back up in the elevator. 

Scott tugged on Gil’s hand lightly once they were moving. Gil turned, distracted. “Hmm?” 

“I know we’ve already learned today that saying stuff in the elevator is a bad idea but,” Scott laughed at himself, then gave Gil a more intent look. “I’m really glad you said something. About us.” Scott flashed a sheepish grin. 

Gil felt his mouth turn up into a smirk, but it didn’t last. “Honestly, I was scared shitless just… thought Jill might say something to scare you off. Thought I’d better hook you before she could.” Gil winked. 

Scott turned, giving Gil an exaggerated sexy look. “Oh, you hooked me,” he said, stepping forward and tilting up onto his toes to reach Gil’s lips. 

The elevator doors slid open and Scott’s feet planted themselves flatly back on the floor, both he and Gil’s faces turning red as Kandros stopped in the doors, datapad in hand. “... Kesh was looking for you, Pathfinder.” He said after an excruciatingly silent moment. 

“Thanks.” Scott said, still standing obviously unusually close to Gil. Another intensely awkward moment passed. “Anything else?” Scott asked, voice fakely authoritative. 

Kandros glanced to the side. “Uhh… no. Nope. I’ll uh, catch you later.” He turned and left, as if Scott had just dismissed him from an office. 

Scott and Gil both laughed quietly, then loudly once the elevator doors slid closed. It took a moment for them both to get themselves under control again. 

“I’d better go actually see what Kesh needs.” Scott managed, still breathing hard from laughing. “See you back at the ship. And Gil?” Scott pushed the door controls, the doors sliding open smoothly at the command. 

Gil wiped at his cheeks, looking up. “Yeah?” 

“Love you,” Scott winked as he darted out. 

The doors slid quietly shut again, leaving Gil standing stock still in the elevator. After a moment of that sinking in another bout of giggling overtook him. Bastard always had to try to one-up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am returned from my trip! Happy New Year! Have some cuteness to start out the year.


	15. Establishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Elaaden

“Ow!” 

“If you stop squirming like a baby it’ll be over with faster.” Gil said, waiting for Scott to stop blocking his face. Elaaden had been hot--and bright. And like a fucking idiot Scott had taken off his helmet around the Krogan’s base. ‘Didn’t want to look like a squishy’--idiot. Gil was pretty sure that stunt had left standing sweat in his boots, and he’d sunburned his face. “You want me to grab Sara and have her put this on you? She’ll just hold you down.” Gil threatened calmly. 

“No.” Scott sounded like a pouting dork--adorable. Gil grinned and rubbed on a bit more of the medicinal smelling cream Lexi had supplied into Scott’s forehead. 

“Maybe listen the next time SAM tells you to be careful.” 

“Thank you, Gil.” SAM’s voice drifted over from the desk. 

“No tag-teaming! Sara and Lexi already both yelled at me,” Scott shouted across at SAM.

“Well, don’t do dumb shit and no one will have any reason to yell at you,” Gil said, screwing the cap back on the little tube. 

“Ha! I wish,” Scott grumbled. Tann had crawled up his ass and out his left eardrum over giving the Krogan the Remnant drive core. He rolled around on the sofa and flopped back, head on Gil’s lap. 

“Well, Lexi wouldn’t anyway,” Gil conceded as he rubbed at his eyes. 

Scott frowned and reached up, rubbing his fingers along the back of Gil’s hand. “You okay?” 

“Yeah--just need some coffee. Somebody distracted me from getting any!” Gil grinned and patted Scott’s chest affectionately. 

Scott smiled, but only for a moment. “How long have you been up this time?” 

Gil shrugged. “Not sure. Maybe… 20 hours?” 

“Gil has not taken any rest for 34 hours, Scott,” SAM piped up. 

Scott’s frown deepened. “I thought I told you to get more sleep?” 

Gil shrugged after shooting SAM a look. “Yeah, you did. And I chose to ignore your advice--keeping your ship flying, remember?”

Scott sat up, turning to face Gil properly. “Gil--I appreciate everything that you do around here, but you do too much. You can’t keep doing this, you’re gonna kill yourself.” 

Gil laughed uncomfortably at Scott’s serious tone. “Come on, it’s not that big a deal. I sleep when I need to.” 

Scott didn’t move, just continued staring at Gil unconvinced. “Gil, if you can’t sleep, talk to Lexi. I need you--as the Pathfinder, I need you in good shape because I need my ship working. No good working 50 hours straight if you’re so tired you can’t see straight. And for me--I want you healthy. It freaks me out when you do this.” Scott remembered how his parents had gotten sometimes when they were all in on a project; it had always led to some of the most strained times he could remember for the family. 

It was Gil’s turn to frown. “Scott…” 

Scott took his hand and held it for a moment, just looking at him. 

Gil closed his eyes and nodded. “I’ll--try to even my schedule out, ok?” 

“And talk to Lexi if you can’t?”

“Well, hopefully it won't come to  _ that  _ but--alright… fine. Give me a week or two to try to regulate something out of the shitshow that is my circadian rhythm, ok?” Gil asked, trying to lighten Scott up. 

Scott accepted that. “Fine. In the meantime, you are officially off duty--” Gil was about to object, until Scott flopped forward, hugging him, “--for at least an hour because my face hurts and I want someone to baby me.” 

Gil broke off laughing. “And knocking your face into my chest like that…” 

“Please. I’m screaming on the inside. Shut up and hold me,” Scott said, muffled. 

\----

Gil looked up as he walked through the hanger, catching sight of Sara and Jaal chatting near one of the work stations. He smiled, generally amused by the slightly awkward flirting he and everyone else had noticed between the two lately, and nodded as he continued back to engineering. He was surprised when Sara breezed in a few minutes later. 

“Hey, Sara. What’s up?” Gil asked, pausing in his calibrations. 

“Nothing much.” She walked over and leaned against the station he was working at. He gave her a suspicious look. 

“This is why you love at Poker. You are a terrible liar. What’s going on?” 

Sara gave him a slightly annoyed look then turned away. “I was gonna come say something nice you asshole but now I’m not sure I wanna.” 

Gil chuckled. “Yeah sure you were.” 

Sara turned, giving him a distantly irritated look for a moment then snorting. “Honestly this is why you two get along, isn’t it?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You and my idiot brother--you’re a perfect match, aren’t you?” Sara said. 

Gil grinned, leaning back in his chair. “I think so.” 

“You’re insufferable.” Sara waved her hands and moved to walk away, pausing just before reaching the door. “Seriously--and don’t interrupt or say anything dumb when I’m finished! You two are good. Scott… really cares about you. And you’ve been really good for him. I’m not sure I could’ve kept him together on my own. It’s… everything’s been a lot, and you’ve really helped him feel less isolated. So thanks. And now I’m leaving, and if you ever tell anyone I said any of that I will deny it and also kill you.” Sara turned, marching out of the room. 

Gil believed she could kill him; what he didn’t believe was his ears. 

\----

_ After finding the Turian ark.  _

Gil looked across at the little device he’d finally gotten working--a way to track the Archon. Chase him back to his home and hopefully finally take him down a peg or two. He’d gotten it working while Scott and his team had been on the Turian ark, trying to find their Pathfinder. They’d found… well, the Turians had a new Pathfinder now. Poor damn guy had lost his partner in the process. It made Gil’s stomach feel sick. Partially because he felt bad for the guy--his voice had sounded so damn broken--and partially because he felt like he could almost relate. 

Scott was fine so far, against all odds. He seemed to have an uncanny ability to give the universe the finger whenever it tried to murder him. But Gil could imagine that luck running out sometime--and he hated to think it. Forgetting the Kett and everything else, Gil wasn’t sure he could deal with losing Scott now. They were finally settling in, really getting comfortable with each other, and Gil finally felt like he’d found where he belonged. He tapped his thumb absently on the datapad he was typing bad poetry on again. Well--Scott said he liked it, but Gil was still sure it was bad. 

Poetry was definitely not his purpose in life; keeping the Tempest and Nomad in top shape to give Scott the past chance he could was;. For now. If they all lived through this; if someday the Kett weren’t an issue anymore, well… he wasn’t sure what his purpose would be then. But it would still involve Scott, that he was sure of. They just had to get there. Gil glanced down at the datapab. Poetry could wait, he should just tell Scott what he was here for; the purpose he’d found. 


	16. Partners

Gil looked over his shoulder as the ground team appeared in the hanger, waiting for the ramp to seal before turning back to his console to make sure everything was in the green and Kallo maneuvered them around to escape, while keeping close to the Salarian ark. What a damn day--they’d found the Archon and… and the bastard had the Salarian ark. They’d managed to free it. Gil wondered how many survivors were on board--he hadn’t heard any news yet beyond the basic report. How long had the Archon been holding them? Knowing the monstrous things the Kett had been doing to the Angaran… Gil pushed the thought from his mind. The Tempest was his focus for now; he’d hear all the news later. 

Gil glanced over his shoulder again despite himself, catching sight of Scott’s bright armor. He felt himself relax slightly, but only for a moment. Drack seemed agitated--he was definitely in Scott’s face. Gil moved away from the console to get a better view out the window. 

Sara was by Scott now, hand on his arm. Cora was between them and looking like she was trying to placate Drack. The krogan turned and stomped away as Lexi came flying into the hanger from the front of the ship, coming to a hurried stop at Scott’s side, opposite Sara. The two seemed to usher him away towards the crew area; Lexi scanning him. Gil felt himself tense. Scott didn’t seem injured, but the way the others were moving around him... 

Gil turned back to his console, frowning. Kallo was still working on getting them safely away from here, and Gil needed to make sure nothing went wrong under the hood, so he couldn’t leave but…

He tapped his private comm. “Vetra?”

A pause. “Yeah, Gil?” he caught some yelling in the background; couldn’t tell who. 

“What’s going on down there? Just saw Drack looking pissed and Scott… is he okay?” 

Another pause and a sigh. “Some tense shit went down over there; Drack isn’t too happy with the call Ryder made. He’ll… cool down. Scott’s fine just…”

“What?” Gil asked, fingers flying over his console automatically. “SAM said he neutralized it but Scott got some sort of bio transmitter shot into him--Lexi’s checking to make sure there wasn’t anything else. He’s still up and around so relax!” Vetra added, though her tone wasn’t as comforting as she intended. 

“Some sort of what? What the hell happened over there?” Gil asked. 

“Just… hang on, I’ll come up there.” 

Well that couldn’t be good. Waiting for Vetra to come up, not able to leave to meet her or check on Scott, if fucking sucked. Felt like ages even though it was just a few seconds. 

“What’s going on?” Gil asked again as soon as the doors opened and Vetra came in. 

She put her hands up placatingly. “He’s fine! Lexi is double checking that SAM took care of everything.”

Gil frowned. “And what aren’t you telling me?” 

Vetra gave him a look. “It worked out just… while we were over there we ran into a… trap. Some sort of immobilization field. That’s how Ryder got stuck with whatever the Archon injected him with.” 

“Injected? You said shot! What the fuck?” 

“Same thing. Look, that’s not the other part. Will you let me get a word in?” 

Gil clamped his mouth shut, still frowning at her between checking the readouts on his console. 

“The field held anything with a heartbeat in it--we were stuck so… so SAM stopped Ryder’s heart so the field would deactivate for him.” 

Gil blinked, confused. “What?” 

“SAM had to stop Ryder’s heart long enough for the field to think he was dead and then restart it--”

“How the fuck long was that?” Gil shouted. 

“A minute?” Vetra estimated. 

“A--what the fuck?! That’s--SAM can do that?!”

Vetra shrugged again. “Apparently. He got it going again.” Vetra sounded like she was trying to convince herself to be okay with what she was saying. 

Gil made a discomforted sound, clearly  _ not _ okay with it. 

Vetra read his thoughts. “I know. But he’s okay so… we got lucky.” 

“Luck--” Gil cut himself off, refocusing on his work. He needed to process this, and Vetra wasn’t the one to talk to. “Thanks.” 

Vetra gave him a long look, then nodded and left. 

\----

Scott sighed silently as Lexi continued prodding at him and running scans to make sure he was alright. Not that he didn’t appreciate it, who knew what the fuck all the Archon had put into his system with that fucking injection, but his head hurt and he really just wanted to go lay down in his room with the lights down and some relaxing music for a while. He knew it was important to let Lexi finish checking him over, but he wished she’d hurry up. 

Scott glanced up as a figure appeared in the doorway; Gil. Scott gave him a bemused smile and an eyeroll as Lexi moved behind him again. Gil returned the smile, though it seemed strained. 

Scott raised a questioning eyebrow, unable to question him as Lexi stepped in front of him and cupped his chin, moving his head back to look at the ceiling for a minute while she watched his eyes, or something. He was only half-listening to her. Honestly he should ask for a raise for her; she put up with enough from all of them to deserve it. Lexi moved back towards one of the consoles and started poking at some readings. 

“All right if I come in, doc?” Gil asked. 

Lexi glanced up, clearly focused. “Sorry--I’ll let you know when I’m done with him.” She nodded towards Scott and then went back to work. 

“Lexi--just for a minute, ok?” Scott said. Lexi shot him a look but her scan was finally giving her results and she didn’t want to deal with the argument. Convincing Sara to get out of the way for five minutes had been enough. “Fine. One minute.” 

Gil nodded and walked over to the bed Scott was sitting on. Scott grabbed his hand and pulled him a bit closer, smiling up at him. “Hey.” 

“Hey? That’s what you say after nearly getting yourself killed?” Gil’s tone was joking, but Scott could read in his eyes he was more serious than he was letting on. He guessed Gil must have heard what went down; he wondered who’d told him. Scott’s smile faded and he stared at Gil wordlessly for a moment, then pulled him forward slightly and rested his forehead against Gil’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.”

Gil hugged him, emotions alternating between relieved, scared, angry, and just happy to see him. “You can’t keep doing crazy shit like this; you’re gonna give me a heart attack. And I don’t have an AI in my brain that can restart it.” 

Lexi made an agitated sound. She wasn’t at all happy about SAM’s connection with Scott. 

Scott smiled tiredly, enjoying Gil being close despite the situation. “We wouldn’t have done it if there’d been any other choice. I’ll take a heart attack over whatever the Archon might have done to us if he’d kept us anyday.” He was speaking more to Lexi than Gil now. 

“And if SAM ever decides to do something without your permission?” Lexi shot, clearly straining. 

SAM’s voice responded quietly. “I assure you I would not do anything to purposely harm the Pathfinder, Dr. T’Perro. Had there been any other viable options, I would have suggested trying them.” 

“I trust SAM, Lexi. He brought me back, didn’t he? I wouldn’t be here without him.”

Lexi gave Scott a tight look, then returned to her console. 

Gil squeezed Scott’s shoulder absently; unsure of his feelings on SAM just at the moment. He knew SAM had somehow helped save Scott’s life back when the Hyperion had first reached Andromeda; and that Scott liked and trusted SAM but… the fact SAM could apparently just stop his heart at a moment’s notice? It was scary. 

Lexi straightened. “Alright, sorry, but minute’s up Gil. I’ll let you know when he’s cleared.” 

Gil nodded and started to step back, but Scott reached up and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “Thanks, and sorry to worry you.” 

“Don’t give me that look, you bastard, I’m still mad.” Gil grinned and stepped back, leaving the medbay. 

\----

Scott looked up as the door opened; expecting it was Sara turning around and coming right back, despite fussing over him for the last half hour. His slightly amused smile shifted to loving as he saw it was Gil. “Hey, stranger.” 

Gil snorted. “Yeah a whole hour since I saw you last. You trying to sleep? I can go; just wanted to make sure you were good.” 

“I’m good--Sara’s got me setup,” Scott gestured to the extra blanket he had on the bed and the pile of snacks and drinks on the nightstand. “Wouldn’t mind company though.” 

Gil walked over and sat down on the bed. The two stared at each other silently for a moment before Gil leaned forward and pulled Scott into a tight hug. “You really okay? I know Lexi cleared you but… are  _ you  _ okay?”

Scott sighed heavily and shifted around so he could lay down across Gil’s lap, comfy while still able to see his face. “I think so. I mean--it sucked. The Archon, Drack, having my heart stopped…” Scott said it with a slight shake of his head and a ‘yikes’ face, trying to play it off. Gil rested his hand on Scott’s head, running his fingers through his hair for a moment. It wasn’t often Scott didn’t have product in it. “I think I’ll be okay. Lexi said I’m good as far as… whatever the fuck the douche king did and… I think Drack will come around. He knows I wasn’t happy to leave his scouts either I just…” Scott waved a hand, not wanting to rehash the argument again. 

“And SAM?” Gil asked, not looking towards the desk where he knew SAM was listening. Hell, SAM was listening wherever Scott was, all the time. 

Scott moved one arm over Gil’s hand, pulling it away from his hair and holding it on his chest. “SAM saved my life today--he saved all of us. We wouldn’t have gotten out of that trap without him. I know… it’s a lot having him in my head all the time. And the fact he can do stuff to my body… but a lot of people have implants they need to live. I see it like that. And the fact mine just happens to be sentient? Well, I’m in SAM’s head as much as he’s in mine. I trust him. He wouldn’t ever do anything to endanger me, Gil. Or anyone on the crew. I know you all don’t get to see it, but SAM and I spend a lot of time talking about shit. Me, my family, life, the universe,  _ us _ … the real shit. SAM’s like part of my family, and  _ me _ at the same time. I trust him as much as I trust Sara, or you, not to hurt me. Please don’t worry, ok?” 

Gil stared at Scott for a moment, running his thumb back and forth across Scott’s chest. Finally Gil sighed and looked across at SAM’s terminal. “That was some pretty nice words on your behalf, SAM. Anything to add?” 

“I am grateful for Scott’s trust in me, Gil. And I return the sentiment. I am at times as threatened by organic life as Scott and others might be by my existence. I can appreciate why some might fear me, or our connection. I hope to demonstrate to people that organic and synthetic life can live in harmony, and even be improved by the association. I can assure you I would never do anything to hurt him, or any of the Tempest crew. I hope you will learn to trust that promise, as I have learned to trust Scott to you.” 

Gil raised an eyebrow at that last statement. Sounded like… well, like a father or sister giving him permission to date their family member. Gil glanced down, catching Scott’s look. Scott broke into a slightly hopeful smile. He hadn’t missed it--the phrasing had been intentional, Gil was sure. Gil sighed and nodded. He knew he wouldn’t have Scott without SAM. “Alright. Just make sure you bring him back each time he does dumb shit.” 

“That is my primary function,” SAM said simply. 

“Hey!” Scott yelled. 


	17. To The Future

Scott walked into the engine room, making the rounds before they’d be getting suited up in a couple hours to find this ‘Meridian’. Scott was half-scared of the fight ahead, half-giddy with anticipation. They were close. Gil glanced up from his spot, leaned back in his chair. “Hey, Scott. What’s the story?” 

Scott shrugged. “We’ll find out in a few hours I guess. What’re you working on?” 

Gil shook his head. “Nothing--just reading a quick mail from Jill.”

“Oh? What’s up with her? How’s Eos?” Scott asked, pulling one of the other chairs over and sitting backwards on it by Gil. 

“Eos is doing great. Sent its first shipment of Andromeda tomatoes to the Nexus last week, apparently.”

“Nice!” Scott grinned. 

Gil laughed, amused by Scott’s apparent enthusiasm over vegetables. “Aaaand…” Gil scrolled down. “Delivered our first human Andromeda baby.” Gil leaned over, showing Scott the picture Jill had attached of her and the happy mother. Scott raised his eyebrows, confused. 

“Woah, what all does Jill boost? We’ve only been here 7 months and the colonists weren’t all up and, well, starting reproduction even then.” 

“Woman was on the Nexus, not the Hyperion. Apparently she bribed somebody so her and her husband could not get inhibitors--wanted to have the first baby in Andromeda? Probably gonna get in some trouble for it, but then things have been looking up lately... maybe it’ll just get let go.” 

“I hope so. Aww, look at them.” Scott reached over and tilted the datapad slightly to see better. Gil watched his expression for a moment. 

“You ever want to have kids, Scott?” 

Scott looked up, expression shifting from cheery to startled when he saw Gil looked serious. “Whoa--this is sudden. What’s up?” 

Gil caught himself and laughed. “Sorry--nothing! Just something I’ve been thinking about lately. Jill can’t stop talking about her work and just… it’s kinda gotten to me I guess. Enthusiasm is supposed to be contagious right? Just thinking about the future and… might be kinda cool to show some kid Andromeda, once it’s not full of Kett, of course. Someday. Sorry--stupid thought. You know how I just say what comes to mind sometimes.” 

Scott leaned forward, resting his head on the back of the chair and staring at Gil. “It’s not stupid. I like hearing your thoughts.” Scott grinned. 

Gil snorted and set the datapad aside, avoiding Scott’s gaze. 

“You want to have kids, Gil?” Scott asked. 

Gil shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know… maybe. Never really thought about it before coming to Andromeda but…” Gil flashed Scott a quick look. He had always liked kids, but the way his life had been, he was never in one place enough--with one person long enough--to think it was a real option. He didn’t want to walk out on them like his own dad had--and he was way too self-aware--for once--to think he wanted to handle being a single parent. But with the right person… with Scott. 

Scott seemed to read some of his thoughts, at least. He reached over and took Gil’s hands. “You want us to have kids?” 

Gil laughed; hearing Scott say it was too much. But also… he didn’t sound mad or anything just… genuinely curious. And maybe a bit touched? Gil quieted, looking down at their hands. “I know there’s a lot going on right now--neither of us have the time for that but… once you’re done saving the galaxy,” Gil gave him a cheesy grin, which Scott laughed at. “I think… yeah. I think it’d be really cool to have kids with you.” 

“Gil…” Scott’s face went through a series of expressions, landing on a slightly wobbly smile. Scott stood up so he could lean forward over his chair, kissing Gil’s cheek. “I think that’s the most flattering thing anyone has ever said to me,” Scott said as he sat back down. “I think you would make a great dad--you’re just crazy enough for it and I know you would adapt to dad humor like a champ.” 

Gil snorted. “Scott! This is serious! I’m the one who’s supposed to make dumb jokes about serious shit!” 

“Just balancing us out, you were being serious,” Scott smiled. “But for real? I do think you’d be a great dad. I think… I’d love to have kids with you.” Scott rested the side of his face on the back of the chair again, squeezing Gil’s hand. 

Gil returned the soft look, turning away after a moment and trying to blink back tears. “Fuck--look what you did.” 

Scott grinned again. “You brought it up.” 

\----

“Stay smart down there, yeah? Got plans for you.” Gil winked as he adjusted Scott’s armor.

Sara made a face at them, and behind her Peebee rolled her eyes. Scott glanced over his shoulder, giving Gil a winning smile. “Promise?” They both knew what discussion they’d been having before coming down to the hanger, but Scott was enjoying Sara’s face. 

“Please, don’t make me puke in my helmet.” Peebee said as she latched her helmet into place. 

“Sooner we go, sooner we can come back,” Drack pointed out. 

“Go save the world.” Gil slapped Scott’s butt lightly and moved to double-check Sara’s armor. 

“Just one? Thought I was saving the galaxy?” Scott asked as he backed away towards the weapon locker. 

“Don’t get cocky, kid!” Drack said, then laughed. 

“Approaching the dropzone,” Suvi said over the comm. 

“Let’s go, children!” Peebee called. 

\----

They’d got it--well, whatever it was. It wasn’t Meridian, apparently. But whatever it was, they’d gotten it from the Kett. Scott had managed to interface with the control tower on the Remnant station and turn its defenses against the Kett ships. They had won, but… 

_ Ryder’s down! Lexi, we need help! _

The call had come in over the comm, Peebee sounding desperate and scared. Not like Peebee. Gil’s head had shot up in engineering--what did that mean? He only felt marginally less worried when Scott came on the comm, saying something to Lexi about Sara and the Kett. 

Sara was hurt--bad. 

Gil was sitting hunched in the corner of the medbay with one arm around Scott, who was sitting with his head in his hands, breathing heavily. Sara was his twin--the last piece of home he had. The last living person in his family. Gil’s mind flashed back to when his mother died--the only blood family he’d ever had. Scott had had more, and lost more. Sara was it, if he lost her now... Gil tightened his grip on Scott’s shoulder, hoping it was comforting in some small way. 

There was a flurry of activity for a while, Scott unable to watch. He was so desperately scared of seeing Sara slip away. She was his rock--always there for him. He couldn’t imagine doing this, being Pathfinder, without her watching his back and pulling him out of his own head. First mom, then dad had literally died to save his life, and now Sara… 

“Scott.” Lexi finally slowed, stopping in front of him. 

Scott stiffened under Gil’s touch, not wanting to hear what she might say. 

“It’s alright, Scott. Sara’s going to be okay.” Lexi gave Gil a tight, tired smile and bent over slightly, placing her hand on Scott’s arm just below Gil’s. 

Scott looked up. “Wha--you… you’re sure?” 

Lexi smiled a bit more, nodding. “She’s going to need to rest for a while; we should return to the Nexus. They’re better set up to get her back on her feet but yes, she’ll be fine. Just needs a few weeks to recover. 

Scott gave a little cry, standing up and brushing past Lexi to go stand by Sara. 

Lexi turned to follow him, wanting to make sure he didn’t stir Sara up too much. Sara had just barely come around a couple minutes ago, still groggy with painkillers Lexi had given her. She probably would be for a while, too. 

“Sara?” Scott leaned over her. Sara had some trouble focusing on him, but smiled and mumbled something Gil couldn’t hear. Gil stood and nodded to Lexi, touching her arm for a moment. 

“Thanks, doc.”

“Leaving?” 

“I’ll give them some space.” 


	18. The Tides

Scott stared out over the buildings and gardens dotting the surface of the Nexus; he wasn’t usually out here at night on the station. If he was on the station at night it was in the Vortex or somewhere similar. Not staring out at everything. All the people--all the people depending on him. And now he didn’t have Sara standing next to him. He took a shaky breath, trying to ground himself. Sara was alive--she would recover and come back stronger than ever, she always bounced back mad. They’d still get to kick the Archon’s teeth in together. 

“Hey. Get Sara settled?” 

Scott looked up, tension leaving him when he saw was it was Gil. “Hey. Yeah, thanks. What’re you doing out here?” 

“Was waiting up for you, but you didn’t come back. I asked SAM if you’d decided to stay at the med center overnight but he said you were out here so… I came to check on you.” Gil gave Scott a weak smile. 

Scott straightened and walked to Gil, closing the distance and hugging him. Gil returned it. “Sara will be okay. She’s twice as stubborn as you! Don’t worry,” Gil whispered. 

Scott laughed for the first time in over a day. “Yeah, she is. I know she will be.” He stepped back, still holding Gil’s arms. “It just hit a little close to home, you know? Kinda freaked me out…” 

Gil brought up his hand to touch Scott’s cheek. “A miss is as good as a mile. Come on, come back to the ship and… let’s just relax for a bit. Talk it out. Then maybe you should get some sleep; I know you didn’t go to bed last night.” 

Scott snorted. “ _ You’re _ telling  _ me _ to get sleep?” 

“Hey I’ve become a model citizen of snoozes-ville lately. Mostly. Let--” Gil cut off as Scott held up his hand looking like he listening to something. His eyes went wide and flicked back up to Gil. 

“SAM says Suvi has an idea about how to find the real Meridian.” Scott turned, sliding one hand down to hold Gil’s, and pulled him towards the ship. 

\----

Scott stood in his room, staring at the projection in front of him. They’d found it -- well, at least, they had a way to follow the Remnant control ship to Meridian. They had surveyed displaced Remnant objects in space near the station, and projected course corrections which should allow the Remnant station to find its way back to Meridian. All they had to do was tell it to go, then follow. 

Scott took a breath. He wanted to have Sara with him for this but it would be weeks before she should be in combat again. They couldn’t wait weeks; and he knew if he waited at all she’d push herself too hard in order to be able to go. Better to ask forgiveness than permission, right? He turned and walked out of the room, pushing away any doubts. He had already made his choice.

“We are approaching Khi Tasira, Scott.” SAM’s voice came in his head, comfortingly matter-of-fact. 

“Thanks, SAM.” 

Gil caught Scott’s eye as he entered the hanger; Scott gave him a smile that was more confident than he felt and a nod. He could do this. Even without Sara he had others supporting him; they would do this together. Then they could look to the future; the future they had started to build over 600 years ago. 

“All set?” Scott turned to his ground team; Drack and Cora. A small team, they shouldn’t be running into much trouble this time. The Kett had abandoned the system. In, out, then to Meridian. 

Cora nodded, falling into a parade-rest. “All set, Pathfinder.” 

“Let’s go get this old bag of bones flying so we can finally turn the Archon into space dust,” Drack said, slinging his shotgun onto his back. 

“Sounds good to me,” Scott nodded. He raised his hand backwards slightly, setting it on Gil’s for a moment as Gil adjusted his belt. Gil turned his hand to squeeze Scott’s quickly, then stepped back. 

“You’re good to go. Bring my baby back safely,” Gil said as he slapped Scott’s shoulder. 

Scott turned slightly. “We’re not taking the Nomad, Gil.”

“I was talking to Cora.” Gil winked. 

“Approaching the LZ,” Kallo’s voice buzzed over the comm. 

Drack punched one fist into the opposite palm. “Rawrgh! Let’s go, wanna get to the fun part already!” 

\----

“Like this?” Liam asked Jaal. 

“It’s backwards,” Jaal said shortly. 

“What? Back-how? I just… okay, now?” Liam turned the ‘poncho’, as he affectionately called it, that Jaal had made for him. It was supposed to have some armor properties as well, woven into it. Jaal had explained, but Liam didn’t quite get it. He was really only trying it on now to try to distract Jaal from worrying about Sara. 

“Perfect. Or at least, close enough,” Jaal laughed after a moment when Liam gave him a look. Liam’s expression shifted to a smile. 

“I wish we had time for me to go do more looting--this place is a gold mine and we’re wasting it,” Peebee sighed. 

“We can come back later. They’re already on their way back, and then we’re after that Archon asshole. No time to wait for Peebee to get back to the bus,” Vetra commented. 

Peebee shot her a look. “Yeah yeah, I know, it’s just bullshit waiting here. I’m getting antsy. ‘A small team will blah blah blah’” Peebee said in a voice mocking Cora’s. 

She was interrupted by Suvi. “Guys, we’ve got trouble. Just got a distress call from the Hyperion--it’s under attack by the Kett!” 

“What?!” Liam shot to his feet. 

“Shit,” Vetra said under her breath. 

The group looked at each other for a moment; shocked. 

“We need to let the ground team know asap. Suvi, have you--” 

Cora’s voice broke through, shouting over the comm, voice sharp. “Tempest--Pathfinder’s down! Prep the medbay!” 

Gil had started to move towards the engine room but stopped short at that, heart seeming to miss a beat. 

“What’d she just say?” Liam asked, voice raised. 

“Did she say Ryder’s...?” Peebee looked from Liam to the others. 

Gil didn’t move, not absorbing for a moment. They’d just  _ had _ a shit day--they couldn’t be having another so soon. Not this bad. 

“What happened?” Lexi’s voice.

“Don’t know; he started staggering and wouldn’t respond--then he just collapsed! We’re almost back.” Almost. Cora’s voice was tight. The team in the hanger bay all moved as one towards the ramp, running down to look. Cora was running towards the ship ahead of the ground team, slowing as she approached the others. 

“What the hell happened?” Liam asked, then sprinted past her without waiting for an answer. 

Gil stopped on the ramp, seeing Drack coming and the flash of color he was carrying; Scott. Gil staggered slightly as Lexi knocked into his arm running past him. Cora moved to stay by her, though it was only a few feet to the others coming back now. 

“We were on our way back and he just went down. No warning.” Cora supplied. 

“Let me see him,” Lexi signaled Drack to stop moving and lower Scott. She crouched, detaching his helmet. He was out cold. “SAM, what’s going on?” she asked as she scanned him. No answer. “SAM?” Lexi looked up, eyes narrowing. 

“SAM?” Liam tapped his own comm then looked towards the ship. “Suvi, what’s up with SAM?” he asked, changing channels. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Scott’s down and SAM’s not answering! What’s SAM doing up there?” Liam shouted. 

“Nothing--I…hang on.” A terrible pause. “I don’t understand--it looks like he’s offline…”

Kallo came over the comm. “The Hyperion--you think the Kett might’ve damaged SAM node?” 

Lexi’s head shot up towards Liam’s comm. She’d heard Suvi say the Hyperion was under attack but there hadn’t been time for that to sink in before Cora’s call. “If they damaged SAM’s hardware then--” she turned back abruptly to Scott and her scans. 

“He’s not breathing, doc,” Drack said, voice unusually quiet. 

Gil, still on the ramp, unable to move, felt his mouth open but no sound came. 

“Bring him to the medbay, now!” Lexi shouted. 

The group all ran in after her, Gil still rooted to his spot. Vetra slowed, noticing him. She grabbed Gil’s arm, shaking it just slightly. “Hey. Come on,” she said, voice soft but firm. 

Gil nodded, turning to run with her. 

\----

Gil stopped in the doorway by Vetra. The others were all clustered just out of the way except for Cora, who had helped get Scott onto the scanbed and hadn't moved away. 

Lexi was positioning an oxygen mask over Scott’s face and muttering something. “Hold this.” She flung a tube into Cora’s hands, turning back to her console abruptly. 

Jaal had come running down from the bridge--he’d gone up to see if there was any word on Sara--hadn’t wanted to clutter the comm. He stopped between Gil and Vetra. “Is he…” he trailed off. 

“Not sure yet,” Liam said tightly. 

“That’s not supposed to be doing that, right?” Peebee asked, pointing at the console past Lexi. 

“No it’s bloody not!” Lexi shouted, clearly frustrated. “SAM has been regulating his physiology since Habitat 7; his brain doesn’t know how to tell him to breathe or--tell his heart to beat properly anymore!” she said, injecting something into his arm. 

“You can hook something up though, right? Regulate his--” Cora started. 

“He’s too fused with SAM! Damn it all!” Lexi turned abruptly as something on the monitor that had been beeping frantically slowed dramatically. “Just get out of my way, please,” she said, voice straining. 

Cora stepped back, nearly knocking into Peebee. 

Lexi moved frantically for a few excruciating minutes, but the beeping from the console just kept getting less and less frequent. 

Jaal closed his eyes, mumbling something. 

“Come on, Scott. Come on!” Lexi stepped away from the console for a moment, injecting something else and then moving to stand near the head of the bed, one hand pressed to his neck and the other pulling back one of his eyelids to look for something. “Come on, come on...” She stepped away a moment later, moving around tabs on the screens, but everyone could feel the shift in the room. They were losing him--and there wasn’t a damn thing they could do about it. 

Jaal reached over and grabbed Gil’s arm; he hardly felt it, was hardly aware of who was even around him. His mind was blank, just some distant feeling of growing horror. This was it--they were so close, and now… they were going to lose it all. Gil was going to lose  _ him _ . 


	19. For us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Nearing the end. Please let me know your thoughts! <3

_ I’m sorry, Sara.  _

_ Yeah. Me too, SAM.  _

Lexi smacked her fist into the table top, an untranslatable curse uttered through gritted teeth. Nothing she was doing was helping; without SAM’s connection to Scott’s implant his brain wasn’t able to coordinate basic functions. They’d known--she’d known this was a possibility and because they needed a Pathfinder… nothing had been done. She hadn’t done anything, and now--

A sharp inhalation, and suddenly Scott was moving, gasping for air and flailing. Across the room Gil felt himself take a breath; like ice water being poured onto his face. How long had he been holding his breath?

“Scott!” Lexi darted to his side, catching his arms and pressing them down to his chest, trying to keep him from flinging himself off the bed. “It’s alright--can you hear me? Hold still!”

“Shit,” Drack said under his breath. 

Cora stepped forward again, moving carefully to help steady Scott. He was awake--how? Lexi pushed the question away, focusing on what was in front of her. She got Scott’s attention, his eyes focused on hers. She carefully slid the respirator off his face. “Can you hear me, Scott?” 

He nodded, though he was clearly still in distress. “They’ve got--Sara!” 

“What?” Jaal tensed. 

Scott pushed himself up into a sitting position despite Cora and Lexi’s objections. “They’ve got Sara--they attacked the Hyperion!” 

“Wait--how do you know that?” Peebee asked. 

“SAM--we’re connected, I could see what Sara saw.” Scott took a series of tight, hoarse breaths. 

“Is SAM--what happened? I thought… ” Lexi said, slumping slightly.

Scott shook his head. “That’s why they took Sara--they want her implant! They want SAM so they can control the Remnant.” Scott closed his eyes, wincing. “We have to go after them.” 

“At once!” Jaal said, agreeing. 

“Woah, woah! Hold still, you are in no condition to be going anywhere! How are you even alive if SAM’s offline?” Lexi asked, grabbing at Scott to keep him on the bed. 

“He… did something--rebooted my implant but--he’s connected to Sara now. They have her--they can use him! We have to go!” Scott broke free from Lexi, standing for a moment before leaning heavily on Cora. Gil’s legs moved forward automatically, and he came to support Scott from the other side. 

“What do you need?” he asked. He knew he should be helping Lexi get Scott back in bed but it was the only question that came to his lips. 

Scott gave him a grateful look. “Access to an interface point.” 

Gil frowned slightly, not understanding. 

“Can you even interface without SAM, Ryder?” Cora asked. 

“We’ll find out,” Scott said, staggering forward. 

\----

Gil stood by the end of the bed in the medbay, Scott sitting on the edge of it with his head resting against Gil’s chest and arms held loosely behind Gil’s back. They’d made it to the nearest Remnant console and… somehow, Scott had got it working. It had been amazing--and terrible. Scott had nearly collapsed again, blood dripping down his face from his nose. Lexi had insisted on him returning to the medbay, and he hadn’t objected once he was sure the Remnant fleet was moving. The fleet! He hadn’t just ordered the station to go find Meridian; he’d told  _ all _ the ships to go. 

Cora was contacting all their allies now; rallying everyone to try to stop the Archon from securing Meridian. This was it. And Scott could barely stand under his own power. Gil frowned, knowing that fact wasn’t going to stop him from going after the Archon. It couldn’t. Even if it wasn’t specifically Sara the Kett had taken--they needed their Pathfinder to stop the Archon from using SAM. He was the only one able to control the remtech--the only one who could challenge the Archon. Gil wanted to cry, to scream, but checked himself. Scott was stressed enough, he didn’t need Gil adding to it now. Instead Gil focused on rubbing the back of Scott’s neck comfortingly, trying to ease the headache he had despite all Lexi’s potions to keep him going. The crash once they wore off… well, hopefully by the time they did the Archon would be a stain on the galactic highway. 

“30 minutes,” Kallo said softly over the comm. 

Scott took a breath--it felt shaky to Gil--and sat up. He took another moment before raising his eyes to meet Gil’s. 

Gil gave him a tight smile. “You’ve got this.”

The corner of Scott’s mouth turned up into a slight smile. “We’ve got this. Couldn’t have got here without my trusty engineer,” Scott tilted his head slightly, taking Gil’s hand from his neck and sliding it around to the side of his face so he could kiss Gil’s palm. 

“Who’s eager to fly you away somewhere for a long, loong vacation after this. So go out there--be the big damn hero--and then get your ass back safe to me, alright?” Gil’s voice caught just slightly as he said ‘safe’. 

Scott nodded, standing slowly and pressing his forehead to Gil’s nose; he was too tired to bother stretching on his tippytoes to match Gil’s height. “I love you. 600 years was worth it to love you.” 

Gil made a sound, unable to properly form words for a moment. “634--can’t even count?” He felt Scott smile. Gil moved his head slightly, causing Scott to open his eyes and look up. “But yeah--it was worth it. More than worth it.” Gil’s voice wobbled again, so he closed his mouth and bent forward, kissing Scott desperately. 


	20. All of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped actually writing the fight--go play it again! And enjoy imagining Gil worrying on the ship. I didn’t want to change anything for the actual fight so see no point writing it, and writing an ENTIRE chapter of Gil worrying was a bit more than I could handle, so sorry if you were hoping to read that! You’ll just have to imagine that angst.   
> One more chapter to go! Thanks for reading. :)

Gil stepped down the Tempest’s ramp, looking around. People were still running to and fro but it seemed like most of the fighting had ended; the remaining Kett fleeing when the Archon stopped transmitting orders. It seemed they weren’t prepared to fight to the last man, at least not for the Archon. 

Angaran Resistance troops, humans, turians, salarians, asari, krogan, they were all there, working together. Most of the fires that had started on the Hyperion when it crash landed were already being put out according to reports. Dunn was still on her feet, somehow, and apparently not slowed down at all; still shouting orders at people as they worked. 

Gil spotted the Moshae, walking briskly across the field with some of her people and the asari Pathfinder. 

Suvi stopped by Gil for a moment, flashing him a grin. “Gorgeous, isn’t it?” 

Gil nodded once, slowly. “Yeah.” 

“I’d never have imagined Meridian might be like… this! Oh, come on though, Kallo heard on the comm a minute ago that they’re coming back from the main building.” Suvi pointed. “Wanna go be the first--well, one of the first to congratulate your boyfriend?” Suvi giggled, clearly elated by the notion that everything was done--they’d won! 

Gil laughed a little headily. They’d gotten the all clear a few minutes ago but Gil knew he wouldn’t feel one hundred percent at ease until he saw Scott in the flesh. He followed Suvi down the ramp and across the grass towards the place. Almost hard to believe just an hour ago they’d been fighting tooth and nail for each inch of this ridge. 

“There you are! Hurry up!” Peebee spotted Suvi and Gil topping the hill. She ran towards them and ushered them forward at a faster pace. Gil obliged, until he finally spotted him; Scott. He was standing near the entrance, helping Sara limp towards Dr. T’Perro. Well, Jaal was doing most of the actual helping, really. Given what she’d been through, Gil was surprised to see Sara on her feet at all. Hell, he was surprised to see Scott up, but they were both stubborn idiots. Scott--he looked fine. Sweaty and exhausted, but smiling like there was no tomorrow. Gil realized he was smiling now, too. There  _ was _ going to be a tomorrow--more and more tomorrows, and they were all going to be safe. And he and Scott? They were going to be together. 

Scott seemed to feel Gil looking at him, turning as Sara was helped to a seat by Lexi. Scott’s smile shifted, serious and gentle for a moment then broad and silly again. He glanced at Sara and Jaal and said something, then jogged over to Gil, throwing his arms around his neck. Gil staggered back slightly. 

“Woah, there, careful! You weigh like twice as much in this armor.” Gil laughed, turning his head slightly and closing his eyes; letting the feeling of really being sure everything was over and everything was  _ good _ settle in. “You know Keri and them are all filming right now, yeah?” Gil whispered, smiling. 

Scott pulled back, winking. “Better give them a good show then.” He leaned up and kissed Gil, both breaking down laughing too quickly for a good vid shot. 

\----

“Hey.” 

“Hey, yourself,” Scott smiled, sitting down near where Gil was leaning against the wall. 

“All partied out?” Gil asked. Scott had been pretty wiped out since going up against the Archon a couple weeks ago. He’d pushed his biotics to the limit at the same time he was trying to harness remtech without SAM. SAM was safely and wholly back in his head now, but physically Scott was still trashed. He’d slept 14 plus hours every day, and would’ve done more if he wasn’t constantly being dragged out for something by someone. Hopefully this would be the last of it for a while though. The Initiative leaders had wanted to throw a party--show the galaxy they had really won. Scott was all for it, even if he was too tired to really enjoy it properly. Gil could see in his eyes he was still having a good time watching everyone. They were laughing, relaxed, hopeful; it was good to see. 

Scott gave a weak laugh. “Unfortunately. I’d ask you to dance; Peebee’s got some slammin’ music going down in the garden, but I think I’d just end up needing you to carry me off the floor.”

Gil moved around and sat down on the bench next to Scott, resting one arm across his back. “That’s alright, I still suck at dancing anyway. Need some more lessons before I try dancing with the Pathfinder in a setting as public as this.” 

Scott shot him a look. “Please,” he deadpanned. 

Gil grinned, sitting back. “How’s Sara today?” 

Scott nodded. “Better. Better everyday. You were right--she’s even more stubborn than me. She’s gonna be back to a hundred percent before I am. She’s insisting on coming down for a bit… after Tann’s speech is over.” Scott winked. 

Gil laughed. “Wanna go sit with her until then? Shame not to hear Tann but your brotherly duty calls?” 

Scott grinned. “That’s okay. I’m pretty comfy right here.” Scott flopped back, trapping Gil on the bench. 

Gil moved his hand down onto Scott’s stomach, looking over him towards one of the windows. “Got a spot picked out yet?” 

“Hmm?” Scott opened his eyes and looked up at Gil. 

“A spot. To live? Meridian is the human homeworld now. As Pathfinder pretty sure you’ll have your pick.” 

Scott stared at him thoughtfully. “Where would you like to live?” 

Gil shrugged one shoulder. “Honestly, don’t think I care. I’m good wherever you are.” 

Scott gave him a look. “You’re gonna make me blush.” 

“Pretty sure I just did.” 

Scott smacked Gil’s arm lightly, then settled his hand on it. “If it’s all the same to you then… think I’d like to stay on the Tempest for a bit. Cute engineer I know fixed it up just the way I like.” 

Gil grinned. “Did he now? Huh. Sounds like trouble--should I be worried about this guy, Ryder?” 

Scott grinned up at him in return. “Definitely.” 


	21. Sunday Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about six months after Meridian.

“Have fun, boys!” Sara called, giving a mock salute. They were delivering some tech to a somewhat remote Angaran outpost. Not a typical Pathfinder task but it was on the way, and Scott had it on good authority from Jaal that the route was beautiful. So Scott had foregone the usual team in favor of asking Gil if he’d like to come along and get to drive the Nomad. He spent enough time tinkering with it, Scott said he ought to try actually handling it on a mission. 

Gil agreed readily, and was still babbling about the suspension as Scott buckled into the front passenger seat, returning Sara’s wave. “See you in a few hours!” 

Gil stepped on the ‘gas’ as soon as Scott nodded he was settled, and the Nomad leapt forward. Gil slammed the break, surprised, and they both were thrown forward in their seats. Scott made an ‘oof’ sound, only partially faking, and looked over at Gil. 

“Uhh, got it?” he asked with a look. 

“Shit--what’s wrong with this thing?” Gil asked, giving the steering an offronted look. 

Scott burst out laughing. “You--you set it up, what sort of question is that?” 

Sara came over the comm, asking if everything was okay. Scott made some excuse and hung up, looking over at Gil again. 

Gil made a face and tried again, with marginal success. The steering was super sensitive. Which, well, he had adjusted it to be. He just hadn’t realized precisely  _ how _ sensitive it was. “This thing handles like a drunk, gravity-defying rhino!” he said in agitation after a few kilometers. 

Scott sat back, still grinning. “And you always give me grief for coming back with dents.” 

“Why didn’t you bloody say something? This is gonna get somebody killed--I could’ve fixed it!” Gil said, concentrating on watching the road. Or rather, path. 

Scott shrugged. “Aw, I’ve gotten kinda used to it. I like her steering, it’s… quirky.” 

“It’s bloody awful!” Gil spat. 

“Hey, look at it this way. If anybody ever tries to carjack me they won’t get away.” 

Gil laughed outright at that. “Fair point.”

\---

“Hey, pull over for a minute.”

Gil glanced at Scott, slowing carefully. “What’s up?” 

Scott pointed to the side slightly. “Look at that view,” he said softly. 

Gil leaned forward to look, relaxing slightly from his tensed driving for a moment as he looked at the unusual colors of the trees spreading out in the valley to their side. “We’re not in Kansas anymore, eh?” 

Scott laughed, pleased he’d gotten Gil to watch one of his favorite old movies enough to quote it. “No, definitely not. Almost looks like we might be over the rainbow, just a couple colors missing.” 

Gil snorted and watched the view for a minute, waiting for Scott to say they should get moving. Instead, Scott sat back and gave Gil a look that sent a little shiver up his spine it was so earnest. “I love you.” 

Gil blushed at the sincerity of it, Scott and he were usually more teasing, but he smiled just the same. “Scott--I love you, too.” 

Scott reached across the armrest, holding out his hand for Gil, who took it. There was a brief silence between them, then Scott turned in his seat, taking Gil’s other hand as well and holding them between them. “I have something to say.” 

Gil raised a quizzical eyebrow. He’d be worried, if Scott hadn’t just been saying he loved him. It couldn’t be something bad after that, so what could it be?

Scott took a breath, clearly gathering his thoughts. “Gil, I love you. Like crazy love you. You’re my best friend, and my guy.” Scott gave him a slightly cheesy look and Gil snorted in amusement despite himself as Scott continued, also smiling a bit now. “You’re my favorite person in  _ two _ galaxies, and I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. You make me laugh, you keep me humble,” Scott chuckled. “And you make me want to be the best, most badass version of myself I can be. I  _ really _ love you. I want to start a family with you, and spend the rest of my life with you.” Scott let go of one of Gil’s hands, turning and reaching for one of his belt pouches. Gil gasped, despite the dawning realization of what was happening, when he saw the small black box Scott produced. 

“Scott--”

Scott grinned. “Marry me, Gil?” Scott asked as he opened the ring box. 

Gil covered his face partly with his free hand for a moment, overwhelmed. Then he was tearing up, then he was laughing. Scott laughed too, seeing that Gil was smiling while all this was happening. 

“You bloody bastard!” Gil said, pulling his other hand back from Scott’s and shifting awkwardly in the tight seat of the Nomad to reach around to one of his pockets. “You beat me to it!” 

Scott went blank for a moment, then took in a breath as Gil also produced a small box. “Oh--are you shitting me? You--you were gonna ask me?” Scott looked up at him, wide eyed in surprise. 

“Yeah--” Gil’s voice caught, half from emotion and half because his mouth wasn’t working as he couldn’t stop smiling. “I’ve been carrying it around for three whole weeks! I didn’t know how to bring it up so I was just waiting for,” Gil shrugged, “the moment to feel right, you know?” Then the moment had come, and Scott had been ready first. 

Scott leaned back, shaking with laughter, causing Gil to join in. It took a minute for them both to calm down enough to speak again. 

Scott was still grinning as he looked back at Gil. “Should I take that as a yes, then?” 

Gil’s expression wobbled slightly as more serious emotions bubbled back to the surface. “Yes--I think that’s a safe assumption.”

Scott popped the ring out of its box, sliding it onto the ring finger of Gil’s slightly shaking hand.

Gil stared at it admiringly for a moment, then snapped back to reality. “Oh, uh. You want this one, then?” He raised his own box. 

Scott laughed. “I don’t know, Gil. You haven’t even shown it to me--it might be ugly as hell. Tsk,” Scott turned his head slightly, exaggerating his uncertainty.

Gil rolled his eyes affectionately, opening the box. “How’s that you prick?” Gil looked down at Scott after a moment, surprised to be met with silence. Scott was staring at the ring, tears glinting at the corners of his eyes. He glanced up at Gil a second later, grinning through the couple tears that managed to escape down his cheeks. “I really wish I’d waited now--I’d have loved to hear your proposal.” 

Gil snorted. “We both know you’re the speech maker in this pair. I’m not sorry at all. Dodged a bullet.”

Scott raised his hand toward Gil, who carefully slid his own ring into place on Scott’s hand. He didn’t let go after doing it, and Scott didn’t pull away. 

Scott wiped at his face after a moment, smudging his eyeliner and smiling at Gil with a goofy, giddy smile. 

Gil realized he had his own dazed, goofy expression. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Scott managed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! this is actually the bit that led to the entire story being written. I woke up one morning and pretty much the entire exchange in this chapter was in my brain, so I got up early and wrote it and it just flowed right away. Figured I should do some writing to support it, so that's how we got here! 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoyed this. I really poured myself into this for a couple weeks of intense writing and I hope it shows.   
> Thank you so much for reading if you made it this far. Go replay Andromeda! Make your own fic or art if that’s your thing, or reblog/comment on someone else’s! Let’s keep the community thriving!


End file.
